Bearquarter's Toy Story
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: Sherman Peabody, an old-fashioned boy doll, is Trent's favorite. But when Trent gets Jimmy Neutron for his birthday, the flashy new Boy Genius takes Trent's room by storm! Their rivalry leaves them lost with a toy's worst nightmare - Duncan, the toy-torturing boy next door. Sherman and Jimmy must work together to escape if they are to escape to get back to their owner.
1. You've Got a Friend In Me

**Prologue: You've Got a Friend in me**

It has been said that a group of people look to a person for leadership, and normally, after a while, people look to find a new leader, but when that new person comes, he must test his strength to overcome his fears of being replaced without giving in to jealousy. Jealousy has long been deemed the guardian of love and friendship. But more often it's one's downfall. We typically blame our partner for paying attention to another, but the real issue may be what jealousy teaches us about ourselves. Jealousy has long been deemed the guardian of love. But more often it's love's downfall. We typically blame our partner for paying attention to another, but the real issue may be what jealousy teaches us about ourselves.

It was a quiet day in a kid's bedroom in 2002, with boxes drawn on to look like buildings, it looked like as if this kid had a great imagination, he even had a drawn a wanted poster of a criminal. The criminal is a light blue cat. On his oversized head, he has six whiskers, but only five are visible most of the time, because his head is mostly shown at an angle. He usually wears grey trousers, coupled with a tan sweater, which has brown cuffs and a brown collar. He doesn't wear shoes. He is Gumball watterson.

Then, out of the blue, someone was holding the Gumball toy, taped to a dart gun.

"Alright, my prisoners! Don't move!" A child's voice was heard. "Give me all your money."

Someone emptied out a Gene Belcher piggy bank, which had Gene in his famous burger suit.

"Stop it! Stop it, you monster!" A child's voice said with his voice high, holding a Mabel Pines has round blushing cheeks, long brown hair that reaches her hips, her eyes are brown, and she has silver-colored braces. Mabel's apparel consists of a sweater, undershirt, skirt, headband, black shoes, white socks, and occasionally earrings, though she does deviate from this look occasionally.

"Zip it, Shooting Star!" The child's voice said again, "That is unless you want Waddles to say sayanara!" The hand pointed to a RC aiming at Waddles the Plush Pig.

"Oh, no! Not waddles! Somebody please do something!"

Then, came behind a toy box was another toy held by a left hand.

The toy is an adorable short little boy with red hair, and wears round glasses like Mr. Peabody. Usually, he wears a white undershirt, and over the undershirt is a button shirt that is dark grey, and black shorts,

The toy, held by the left hand approached the "prisoners" and "criminal". Someone pulled a string behind the toy's back.

The voice box then said in a 8-year old boy's adorable voice, "Hey, leave those kids alone!"

"Oh no, Sherman Peabody!" The child's voice then said, the child's voice said slightly deep, "Unhand those prisoners, Gumball Watterson!"

The child's voice then said, "Well, you should know that I have a forcefield with me, so you can't touch me!"

The hand then grabbed out a yellow weird looking sponge wearing a white shirt, black tie, and square pants. His name is SpongeBob SquarePants, a slinky SpongeBob toy.

"Well, I've brought my Dragon! Who breaks through forcefields!" The child's voice said, while the child grabbed another toy, it had jet-black scales covering his whole body, his sides having small light patches in a pattern similar to that of a manta ray. Toothless possesses two sets of wings, one main pair on his back and one smaller pair near the base of his rather long tail. He is missing the left side of his tail-fin which he lost when he was shot down. The dragon toy was named toothless.

The child roared as well, prompting him to move his Spongebob toy a little to the left. He then proceeded to move his Gumball toy to a laundry basket named "jail".

 **Mitchell Movie Productions presents...**

"You're goin' to jail for a long time, say goodbye to the liter and the cat wife, partner." The kid said, then a baby with blonde hair and brown eyes grabbed the Gumball toy and hit it against the baby crib, making banging noises as well, making body pieces fall as well as a song plays.

The child revealed to have a John McMannon jersey, he had light skin, green eyes, camouflage shorts, green shoes, and black hair. He was 8 years old. His name was Trent Cooper.

Trent proceeded to pick up the Sherman Peabody toy and say, "You saved the day again, Sherman."

Trent pulled Sherman's string and the voice box then said, "Thanks. You're a cool pal." Then Trent continued to do whatever he wanted with the toy as long as he had it with him.

 **Bearquarter's Toy Story**

 ** _Singer: You've got a friend in me_**

 ** _You've got a friend in me_**

Trent then turned the boxes around, changing the cardboard buildings to the drawings of cows.

"C'mon, time to wrangle up the villains!" Trent playfully said, he then used a jump rope as a lasso to wrangle the "cows".

 ** _When the road looks rough ahead_**

 ** _And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed_**

 _"A Bearquarter Production"_

"Round em' up, kid!" Trent then said, placing Sherman on RC and pressing the "go" button for it to accelerate, pushing a few boxes.

 ** _You just remember what your old pal said_**

 _ **Boy you've got a friend in me**_

 _ **Yeah you've got a friend in me**_

Trent picked up the boy toy and slapped its hand, saying, "Hey, Sherman!"

Then, it seems as if Sherman was walking through a desert, but in reality, Trent was giving his toy a piggyback ride.

 ** _Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am_**

 ** _Bigger and stronger too_**

Trent placed Sherman on the stair ramp and ran downstairs.

 ** _Maybe_**

Sherman slid down the ramp…

 ** _But none of them_**

 ** _Will ever love you the way I do_**

 ** _It's me and you boy_**

Trent then caught Sherman as he hugged him and smiled. They then jumped on a recliner and they spun..

 ** _And as the years go by_**

 ** _Our friendship will never die_**

The couch slowed down as the toy tipped a bit, Trent then chuckled,

 ** _You're gonna see it's our destiny_**

And placed Sherman on the bottom of the recliner. He pulled the lever hard, sending the doll upward.

 _ **You've got a friend in me**_

The toy then fell on his bottom, standing for a moment until he leaned to the side.

 _ **Yeah, you've got a friend in me**_

 _ **You've got a friend in me**_

Trent proceeded to play around with the pull-string toy, putting him on a RC and driving the RC car around, giving the toy a horseback ride, pretending to be a horse, and heck even playing with the toy downstairs.

 _"Trent! It's almost time for the party!" Trent's mom was heard._

"Mom, not that I'm complaining, but why do we need this party today?" Trent asked.

 _"Because, your father got a new job in the new suburbs, and I obviously want the party before we move to the suburbs of Boston."_ Trent's mom was heard again. "Now get your cousin down, it's almost time for the party."

"Alright." Trent then said, then he took the toy to his bedroom, where the baby was still playing roughly with Gumball.

"Hi, cousin of Trent!" Trent said as Sherman. Trent's infant cousin squealed as he dropped Gumball.

Trent then pulled Sherman's string and then the voice box said, "Let's just say the Leaning tower of Pisa wasn't always leaning." Then, the Sherman toy sat on the bed.

Trent then proceeded to pick up the infant cousin of his and carry him like a baby. "Wow, Dwayne Jr., you're gettin' heavy. Trent proceeded to go downstairs and said, "See you later, Sherman!"

The door was closed, and once again, it was quiet once again, too quiet, then something odd happened, the Sherman toy blinked and slowly started to sit up, having a concerned look on his face.

"You're kidding, the birthday party's today?" Sherman then said in a manly southern drawl, with his mouth moving, surprised. He knew what this meant, new toys!


	2. They're Alive! Staff Meeting

**Chapter 1: Staff Meeting**

Not many people knew this, but when kids, babies, adults, or even the elderly weren't around in a room, toys can move and have their own lives, but in the history of toys, there hasn't been one toy that came to life in front of a human being, if that happened, it would be disastrous for not only the toys but for the humans as well.

"Okay, everyone! Coast is clear!" Sherman then said outloud.

Then, more and more toys started to independently move by theirselves, such as the RC toy, a Mr. Krabs squeaky toy, ETC.

Gumball then proceeded to sit up angrily, he then literally lost his parts like a toy part, but he could reattach it with ease. He doesn't like the fact that he gets teethed on.

"Ages 3 and up! Ages _3 and Up_! It says so on my box, I can't just be babysitting prince drool!" Gumball ranted as he spoke like a manly middle class New England accent.

It turns out that toys have a secret life of their own, they can move and think independently. Every single toy were going about their daily lives. It was another average day of the life of Trent Cooper's toys. And 2002 seems like a good year so far. The toys were going about their daily lives, with mini firefighters placing theirselves back on the seats of the toy firetruck, Gene was getting his change back inside him.

Gene has tan skin like the rest of the family and is also a little chubby. He wears a yellow shirt, blue shorts, and red All-Star Converse sneakers. He often wears a burger costume.

Gumball rearranged his face a bit.

"Hey, Gene, check it out! I'm Picasso!" Gumball said, referring to his rearranged face.

"I don't get it." Gene replied as he spoke in a voice of a tough muscle man, walking away, leaving behind a slightly annoyed Gumball.

"You uncultured burger boy!" Gumball shouted, then he said to something else, "What are you looking at, you hockey puck?"

Turns out that Gumball was talking to a Hockey Puck with arms and legs, the puck shrugged.

Meanwhile at the bed, Sherman was talking to a Risk board game part, the general.

"So, uh, have you seen Spongebob, General?" Sherman asked.

"Sir, no, sir!" General then said, saluting.

"Okay, alright, at ease." Sherman replied, then he jumped down and looked around. "Hey, uh...Spongebob?"

"Right here, Sherman." Spongebob then said, getting out a SNES controller. "I'm ready for Tecmo Super Bowl! Wanna be Dallas this time?"

The sponge slinky grins as he turns on the SNES. He and Sherman always enjoyed playing Tecmo Super Bowl.

"Not right now, Spongebob." Sherman replied, not interested.

"Oh, you wanna be New York, I understand." Spongebob then said.

"I'm sorry, Spongebob, but there's some bad news I recently got." Sherman said, stressed.

"BAD NEWS?!" Spongebob shouted, then, everyone stopped in their tracks, and then Sherman face palmed himself.

"Listen, get everyone together for a meeting, and be happy about it." Sherman said.

"Alright." Spongebob said.

"Be happy!" Sherman firmly said, 3 toys were eavesdropping. They decided to get the podium ready.

Sherman looked over and saw his clipboard, then, Toothless stopped by and roared at him, hoping to frighten him, Sherman wasn't too surprised to see him.

"Hey, how's it going, Toothless?" Sherman replied.

Toothless then said, worriedly, "Were you scared? Tell me the honest truth."

"I was close to being scared." Sherman then said, grabbing his clipboard, the 2 walked and talked.

"You know, I've been practicing, but I'm still struggling to work on this scare tactic. Maybe I should practice scaring the fruits." Toothless then said.

Then, someone grabbed Sherman and lured him to the indicated spot, Sherman was grabbed by Mabel, who was smiling at him. Sherman wouldn't admit it, but he was in love with Mabel ever since Trent got Sherman as a Christmas gift when Trent was in Kindergarten.

"Oh, uh, hey, Mabel." Sherman then said, nervously.

"Hi, Sherman, thanks for saving Waddles back there. I appreciate it." Mabel then said, speaking like a beautiful secretary at work.

"Well, it was nothing, really." Sherman then said, rubbing his neck.

"Well, how does this idea sound, what do you say I get someone else to watch Waddles tonight so we can be alone together?" Mabel swoonfully said.

"Oh, right." Sherman chuckled, blushingly.

"Well, let me know. I'm only a few blocks away." Mabel then said, walking past a stack of blocks, then, Sherman noticed the podium was ready. He ran up to the podium, and then, the karaoke toy machine lented him a microphone.

Just as Sherman was about to speak into the microphone, feedback was heard.

"Hey, do me a favor, and step a few inches away." Sherman said, then the karaoke toy stepped back.

He then spoke into the microphone, "Hello, can everyone hear me?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hello, everyone! Now, let's get to business. Does everyone have a moving buddy?" Sherman spoke into the microphone.

Everyone was confused, why would anyone need a buddy during the big move? Sherman and Gumball have kind of like a stereotypical co-worker relationship, Sherman is like the employee that gets more praise and Gumball is like the co-worker that's unappreciated at work.

"I didn't even know if we needed one." Toothless then replied, confused.

"Why do we need a moving buddy?" Gene asked in disbelief from a window sill. "Surely you can't be serious!"

"Do we have to hold hands?" Gumball jokingly said, holding one of his own arms up, prompting the other toys to laugh as well.

"Hey, this is not funny, Gumball. You think it's a big joke," Sherman then said, "Well, It won't be funny once you get left behind. I don't wanna leave anyone behind for the big move, so if you don't have one, get one! Anyway, last Tuesday night's Movie night was perhaps the biggest success, and I'd like to thank Spelling Bee for that, thank you, Spelling Bee."

Sherman was talking to a toy bumblebee, the insect toy replied in a robotic voice, "You're welcome."

Then Sherman took a look at his clipboard and then said, "Oh, and one minor note here, Trent's birthday party has been moved to today. Next thing..."

Then, much to Sherman's surprise, all of the toys panicked.

"What do you mean the party's today?! His birthday's not until next week!" Toothless panicked.

"What's goin' on down there, has Trent's mom lost her mind?" Gene ranted.

"Well, obviously, Trent's mom and dad want the party to happen before the big move!" Sherman said, rolling his eyes. "I'm not worried, you shouldn't be either!"

"Easy for you to say! Yeah, you've been Trent's favorite since Kindergarten." Gumball complained.

"C'mon, guys. Sherman said it's all right and that's good enough for me." As Spongebob continues, Gumball rolls his eyes then he takes his mouth up and holds it to his own butt. Some of the toys snicker at this, especially the Spelling Bee who said his words in the display screen quietly.

Spongebob didn't notice as he continued, "Sherman is always right and there is no reason he should be wrong now!"

"Guys, I honestly don't believe this. Every single birthday and Christmas, you always behave like this!" Sherman said in annoyance and disbelief.

"What if Trent gets another Dragon, an alpha? I don't think I can take that type of rejection!" Toothless then said.

"Woah, this is Trent we're talking about, no one's getting replaced. It doesn't matter how much he plays with us," Sherman assuredly said, as he stepped down from the podium, only to see the Microphone isn't going anywhere. The karaoke toy then stepped closer to Sherman. Sherman then said, "What matters is that we're here for Trent when he needs us, that's what toys were made for, right?"

The toys knew that Sherman had a point. Being a toy means being there for your kid no matter what.

"Sorry to be a Benedict Burger, but..." Gene then said, he then shouted, "THEY'RE HERE! BIRTHDAY GUESTS AT 3 O'CLOCK!"

Soon, everyone became alarmed, and so did Sherman, but Sherman was concerned about the toys panicking, which they did.

"Stay calm everyone!" Sherman then said, too late, all the toys ran up to the window sill. Sherman looked at a toy. He wears a light brown cap, has light peach fair skin, and buck teeth, similar to those of a beaver. He's stocky and wears dark brown shoes, beige shorts and a jade green-ish gray shirt with a big red shirt with a dinosaur on the front. He also has a double chin. He has short light brown hair. His neck is wider than his head, or so it appears. It seems to be obscured by his double chin

"Man, oh man. Look at those presents." said Gene, shaking his head in concern.

"Move it! I can't see!" said Gmball in annoyance. When no one moved to let him see, the cat sighs and have to pulls his eyes out so he could hold them out to look over the toys. As the toys continued to watch, kids arrived bringing presents for the birthday boy. Trent was a popular kid at his school, however, despite his popularity, he did have a teacher he hated, Chris McLean.

"Yes sir, we're next year's yard sale for next year." A concerned Gene said.

"Does anyone see any Medieval time themed gifts?" Toothless whimpered, not wanting to look

"They are all in boxes, Toothless, you moron!"

Toothless continues looking out the window. He begins to get scared, as is the other toys, as more boxes keep coming, more bigger than the last.

"Oh no! The boxes, they are getting bigger!" Toothless yelped.

"Wait just a second, there's a small one!" SpongeBob pointed to a box held by a child.

Of course, the box only looks small at first. As the kid turns, the toys scream in terror. The thing is four feet long! This could be a bad sign for everyone.

"We're doomed!" Toothless panicked.

"Alright, already!" Sherman yelled in anger. "What if I told you that I'm going to get the _Risk_ army down there? Would it make a significant difference?"

"Not significant, but it would calm us down." Toothless replied, relieved.

"Great, just keep yourself together." Sherman said, walking towards the _Risk_ game pieces.

"One step ahead of you!" Gumball then said.


	3. Reconnaissance Mission

**Chapter 2: Operation: Birthday**

It was clear that the Risk Game pieces heard everything, and they are awaiting instructions.

"General. I want you and your friends to establish a recon post downstairs. It's a code red. You know the drill." Sherman ordered the general.

"Yes, sir." The general said as he salutes Sherman. He then hops down to the floor and goes to a bucket where his fellow army is at. They looked out from the game box as he begins to speak, "Men, you heard what he said. We got a Code Red! Repeat: A Code Red! Recon plan Charlie! Execute at once! Prepare to move!"

Trent's door creaks open and a lone army man ventures forth to make sure the coast is clear. Satisfied, he motions for the others to proceed. Squads of soldiers march into the hall carrying a baby monitor and a jump rope. The army men each leapfrog behind the stairway banisters and hold their positions while the Sargent surveys the scene below through his binoculars.

Directly below, Mrs. Cooper passes through the hallway rounding up Trent and all his birthday guests.

"Okay, c'mon kids! Everyone in the living room. It's almost time for the presents." She said.

Once Mrs. Cooper and the children are out of sight, the Sargent motions to his men with a silent hand signal. Two paratroopers jump out through the railing, parachuting down to the floor below. The paratroopers sweep the area with their plastic rifles, then give the "all clear" sign. The jump rope is lowered, and more soldiers rappel down.

The green army men march in formation across the floor when suddenly footsteps were heard. Immediately the Sargent signals for his men to freeze in their various classic action poses.

"Okay, Trent! I got Cool Ranch, Nacho and..." Mr. Cooper said, happily, but then, he steps on a Army guy, he yelps loudly in pain.

"I always have to tell that boy not to leave his army toys lying around." Jack then grumbled.

As soon as Jack is gone, the Sargent motions for his men to proceed toward a nearby houseplant that looks into the living room. The Sargent then notices an injured soldier struggling to drag himself forward - a casualty of Mr. Cooper's foot. The Sargent helps the injured soldier to his feet.

"Go on without me! Just go!" Soldier said.

"A good soldier never leaves a man behind." Sarge said.

The Sargent motions to the remaining men above. They lower themselves via jump rope, riding the baby monitor. Once downstairs, they hustle the baby monitor towards the houseplant.

Suddenly a ball bounces into the hallway, followed by the sound of footsteps and kid clamor. The Sargent, supporting his wounded man, reaches the plant, right on the heels of the squad with the baby monitor. They conceal themselves in the house plant just before the children run by.

While the baby monitor is set in place, A MEDIC evaluates the wounded soldier and gives the "thumb's up" signal. The Sargent scans the party with his binoculars.

He looks impressed. Trent Cooper got himself a lot of presents this year. The question, did any of them have any new toys in them? That is why they were sent, to find out.

"Target in sight." mumbled General then said as he nods. Trent starts to open his gifts.

Back in Trent's room, all of the toys, except for Sherman, were concerned.

"Don't tell me they're late!" Toothless then said.

"C'mon, guys. These dudes are the best. They'd never lie down on the job." Sherman replied, confidently.

"Attention, Omaha QB. This is General Commander." The general said through the monitor.

"Okay, the moment has come! Quiet down everyone!" Sherman exclaimed anxiously. The toys quiet down as the Clone Trooper commander is speaking.

"Come in, Omaha QB. Trent is about to open the first present."

As the gang listened in, Gumball smiles excitedly as he repeated to himself, "Dani Phantom, Dani Phantom, Dani Phantom..." Toothless gave him a strange look, knowing that it's odd for Trent to get a present like that.

Gumball said, "Can you blame someone like me for wanting a girlfriend?" It's true.

Soon General continues his report, "The bow is coming off, the wrapping paper has been torn off. It's a...a Chicago Bears lunchbox! Confirmed! It is a lunchbox!"

"A lunchbox?!" Sherman said in shock and relief. A lunchbox isn't a toy but still.

"A lunchbox?!" Gumball shouted in disbelief.

"Well, how else can Trent carry his lunch?" Spongebob joked.

"Okay on to the second present." The General notified as he continues to report. "Now it's...it's...bed sheets! We got bed sheets."

Maximus slapped himself with a paw as he said, "Okay, who let that kid into the party?! Seriously!"

"We are now on the last present." General Reported.

"Here it is, the last present!" Sherman said with a grin. So far, no toys and that means, no chance of being replaced, even himself though he tries not to worry.

The toys wait anxiously and nervously as General speaks through the monitor. What is this present Trent Cooper's getting?

"This one is a big one. It's...it's...it's TECMO SUPER BOWL 3! I repeat, we got a Tecmo Football game!" exclaimed General then said.

The toys cheered in relief. Sure the Tecmo Super Bowl game is a SNES Game, but it's a Game they can all lived with.

"See, what did I tell you guys? You have nothing to worry..." Sherman said. But then, the cheers of kids downstairs alarmed the toys.

Back in the bush, the risk pieces were preparing to return back to Trent's room, then, a man named Uncle Dwayne Sr. gave Trent a ship shaped box. Alarmed, the risk pieces turn on the monitor.

"A surprise present has been given!" The general hastily said.

This caused a great deal of panic for everyone.

"What?!" Sherman exclaimed, for a long time, he kept his fear of being replaced hidden, but it seems as if it's going to come true!

"What is it?! Tell us!" Toothless shouted, but the radio was bursting with audio from excited children, no one can hear Sargent. Toothless nervously shook the baby monitor so hard, it fell to the ground, making the batteries fall off.

"Look what you did, you nitwit! Now we'll never know what it is!" Gumball said, as the toys hurriedly tried to put the batteries back in the baby monitor.

"Let me!" Sherman then said, placing the batteries back in their appropriate casing.

"Red alert! Red alert! Kids are heading upstairs!" General was heard.

"Back to your places, hurry! Trent's coming!" Sherman shouted.

Everyone hastily went back to their spots, and everyone went into Toy mode, especially Sherman, and just on time as the kids barged into the room. They looked extremely hyped as the birthday guitar boy shows off his new present.

Then, someone slams a cardboard box thingamajig onto the bed, unwittingly causing Sherman to fly off the bed and to slide down, unnoticed, down the gap between the bed and back wall right under the bed.

As Sherman went to life instantly, he gulps. There is only one reason why Trent Cooper is so excited. The rumors were true, he thought it was just rumors and lies, but it's now true.

A new toy has arrived. The kids headed back downstairs for more games and fun.

As soon as the coast was clear, the toys headed to Trent's bed, curious as all heck.


	4. Jimmy Arrives and Strange Things

**Chapter 3: Strange Things**

As the toys gathered near the bead, Sherman was heard coughing and then he came out from under the bed, he dusted himself off and adjusted his glasses.

"Sherman?" Spongebob asked. "Why are you under the bed?"

"Uh, no reason." Sherman hastily replied. "I guess good ol' 8-year old Trent got excited with his present, whatever happened was some sort of mistake."

"Well, Sherman, the only mistake is someone's sitting in your spot." Gumball then said, chuckling.

"Have you've been replaced?!" Toothless asked in panic.

"Hey, nobody's getting replaced. What part of that do you not get?" Sherman said, getting annoyed by this discussion. "Now, let's give our new friend a welcome into Trent's room."

Sherman climbed the bed, the toy looked around, and so far, nothing, then he noticed Trent's new toy.

The new action figure has a disproportionately large head (which appears to be larger, due to his hair), blue eyes, and a large brown cowlick hairstyle. His wardrobe consists almost exclusively of red T-shirts that sport his trademark symbol of electrons, circling a nucleus. He also wears blue jeans and a pair of grey and white Converse Chuck Taylor All-Stars. And a backpack which appears to be a jetpack in disguise.

Sherman gulped, worried about what's next. This can't be good.

Then, the new toy came to life and looked around with a stern look on his face. It appears that he's surveying the room, notifying his surroundings. He then pressed a button on his right bookbag strap, and a beep was heard.

"Jimmy Neutron to Retroville, come in, Retroville." Jimmy then said, speaking like a superhero. He waits for a response, but nothing, he pressed the button again and said, "Retroville, come in! Do you read me?"

Nothing was going on, this has never happened before.

"What is going on? Shouldn't they hear me by now?" Jimmy then said, looking around before noticing something that made him gasped.

"Leapin' electrons! My ship!" Jimmy then said in shock, running to the package he came from in a hurry. "Gas planet. I should've gotten Goddard to come along with."

Then, he pressed a button on his watch and acted as if he was recording something. Jimmy then said, "Jimmy Neutron mission log, June 1st, 2002. The auto pilot I was using has gone off course while I was on my way to the Nightmare Realm. It seems as if I'm on a strange planet. I musta been sleeping because I didn't get any sleep at all last night." He paused as he jumped up and down on the bed. "Well, the ground seems slightly unstable, probably common in this place. And there's no signs of life just yet..."

Suddenly, Sherman appeared out of nowhere and greeted, "Hi."

However, this startles Jimmy. Alarmed, Jimmy gets himself into a fighting stance with his watch aiming at Sherman, but a light blue dot from Jimmy's watch was aiming at Sherman's head.

Sherman becomes startled as well. He then said nonchalantly, "Woah, woah, take it easy. I didn't mean to frighten you. Anyway, my name is Sherman Peabody, and this is Trent's room, that's all I wanted to say, and I think you're mixed up. See this place, the bed, is my spot..."

"So you must be a local Law enforcer." Jimmy then said, but Sherman was a little dumbstruck about what Jimmy meant by that. "It's about time you got here. My name is Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, CIA apprentice and Genius of Steel. My ship crash landed here by mistake."

Jimmy continues to move around on Trent's bed.

"Yeah. This is my spot, so of course it's a mistake!" Sherman said, sternly.

"I'm going to need to repair my turbo boosters, you wouldn't happen to have any neutromic protocores, would you, Sherman?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, I don't know about that, but we have double a batteries." Sherman said, confused.

"Where's the danger?"

"Wha-? Well, the closet's a mess, so..."

Suddenly, Sherman was interrupted by Jimmy as he knocks him to the blanket, prompting Jimmy to aim his watch "laser" at someone.

"HALT! WHO GOES THERE?!" Jimmy angrily shouted.

"Woah! Take it easy! We're friends!" yelled Toothless. He and the other toys have came up to the bed to see how Sherman's doing. Their presence has obviously caught Neutron by surprise.

"Do you know these other lifeforms?" Jimmy asked.

Sherman then said, slightly irritated, "They're Trent's toys, so yes. I know them."

Jimmy then soon calmed down and stood up and walked over to the other toys as they walked up to Jimmy.

"I better have a look anyway." Jimmy then said. "Greetings, I'm Jimmy Neutron, I come in peace."

Toothless then shook Jimmy's hand in relief and said, "Oh, thank heavens you're not a dragon toy!"

Jimmy was unsure what to think of that comment.

"Well, thanks for that kind comment." Jimmy said, feeling appreciated.

"Say! What does that button do?" Courage asked.

"Well, let me show you!" Jimmy then said, pressing his left strap button, and his voice box in Jimmy Neutron's cartoon voice, _"I may be small, but I've got a big brain!"_

Everyone but Sherman gasped in amazement.

SpongeBob then said, "Hey! Sherman's got something like that!"

"Yeah, his is a pull-string!" A toy named Jeff Sumoski said. "Only that..."

"Only that it sounds like a car ran over it!" Gumball said, jokingly. He's been waiting for a long time to say that, this prompted Sherman to cringe in jealousy and hold on to his string.

"This, is high def sound quality." Gene then said. "So where are you from? Taiwan, Singapore, Hong Kong?"

"Well, not really. I came from Retroville in my dimension. As a member of the Universe Protection unit of the CIA apprenticeship Corps, I, alongside with my friends, protect the galaxy from the threat of an invasion from Mandark, Meldar, Bill Cipher, and more importantly, the evil Vlad Plasmius. Sworn enemy of Heroic Academy!" Jimmy then said. While Jimmy said this, Sherman took a look at the back of the box the Boy Genius came in and sees a cartoon drawing of him on it after reading it upside down, he sees that the words on it are the same ones Jimmy himself just said.

Everyone was impressed.

"Oh really? I'm from PlaySkool!" Gumball said, happily.

"And I'm from Matel! Well, not really, I'm from a company that was purchased by Matel." Toothless then said.

Sherman walked over to Mabel and he crossed his arms in jealousy.

"Unbelievable. It's like they've never seen a new toy before." Sherman said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, of course. He's got more gadgets on him than a Swiss Army Knife. Just look at him." Mabel replied.

Then, SpongeBob pressed a button on Jimmy's "Watch" which prompted it to blink light blue real fast.

"Woah, careful! You don't wanna be near my laser when it goes off." Jimmy then said.

"Hey, a Laser! How come you don't have a laser, Sherman?" Gene asked.

"It's not a laser! It's just a little lightbulb that blinks!" Sherman said, making motions.

"What's with him?" Courage asked Gumball.

"Laser envy." Gumball replied. Sherman stepped in front of everyone, tired of this ordeal.

"That's enough, alright? I'll admit, we're really impressed by Trent's new action figure." Sherman said, annoyed.

"Action wha?" Jimmy asked, skeptically.

"A toy, T. O. Y, toy!" Sherman spelled it out to Jimmy.

"Excuse me, I think the word's you're looking for is CIA Apprentice." Jimmy then said.

"The word I'm searching for?" Sherman then asked, angrily. Then he said, embarrassed and disappointingly, "I can't say, because there's preschool toys present. And I'm way too young."

"Gettin' kinda tense, aren't ya?" Gumball taunted.

"Um, I have a question, Jimmy Neutron. What does a CIA apprentice actually do?" Toothless asked, after hearing all this, it's clear he wants to know what a CIA Apprentice does.

"He's not a CIA APPRENTICE!" Sherman raised his voice, about to lose his patience. "He doesn't fight evil, shoot lasers, and he doesn't know anyone from the CIA! Heck, I bet he can't even fly!"

"Funny you should say that." Jimmy then said, he then pressed a button on the right strap and two rocket shaped "thrusters" launch out of the pack, aweing everyone in sight, and further angering Sherman.

"Woah, impressive wing span, very good!" Gene then said.

"Are you serious? These are plastic. He can't possibly fly!" Sherman angrily said.

"I made them myself in my lab, and I _can_ fly!" Jimmy then said.

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"You _Can't_."

" _Can..._ "

"CAN'T! CAN'T! CAN'T!"

As the Pull-string toy and the action figure argued, Gumball whispered to Gene, "Hey, this is getting good!"

"Tell you what, I can fly around this room with my eyes closed!" Jimmy said, angrily.

"Alright, prove it, Mr. Neutron." Sherman said.

"Okay, then I will!" Jimmy said, angrily

The toys moved so Jimmy can go to the edge of the bed nearby, climbing up the bedpost. Sherman grins evilly. He figures Jimmy will fail flying and ended up getting scratched.

Looking down at the toys below waiting anxiously, Jimmy took a deep breath and shut his eyes.

Then he said these words, "Gotta blast!"

With that, Jimmy jumps off the bed and goes straight down. Sherman figures that it is...until he looks alarmed as he hears a bouncing noise.

Sure enough, Jimmy has bounced right up. The Boy Genius hit the ball that is on the floor nearby.

Next, Jimmy lands on a small car and speeds down the track through a Hot Wheels loop. He ends up flying right off the ramp. As everyone witnessed, Jimmy unknowingly got stuck to a toy plane mobile hanging from the ceiling.

Unaware that he got stuck, Jimmy's impact got the plane's motor running resulting in both it and Jimmy to fly around the room. The toys looked amazed as they watched. Sherman, on the other hand, looks in disbelief. He's the only one who knows what's going on.

Soon a centrifugal force has Jimmy removed from the plane and sent him flying back to the bed. And as if to add insult to injury, he landed right in front of Sherman, who's in disbelief.

"Can!" Jimmy bragged.

All the toys excitedly cheered for Jimmy.

"Wow, you flew magnificently!" Toothless then said.

"Well, I've found my new moving buddy!" Mabel said. Sherman was surprised, the girl he had a crush on was going to be the new action figure's moving buddy.

Jimmy pressed his strap button and his wings came back in the Jetpack Backpack.

"Why thank you, you've been a splendid audience." Jimmy then said.

"That's...falling with style! That was not even close to flying!" Sherman angrily said.

But everyone ignored him, too impressed by Jimmy's features.

"Man, the dolls must go bonkers for you. Maybe you can teach me that someday." Gumball then said.

Spongebob laughed in amazement, much to Sherman's jealousy.

"Oh, zip it." Sherman angrily said. He crossed his arms as a smiling Spongebob walked over to Jimmy.

 _"In a couple of days, it won't matter because it will be the same once again."_ Sherman muttered that to himself. _"They'll see. Oh, they'll see. I'm still Trent's favorite toy."_

Sherman Peabody wants to believe that, but is he really Trent's favorite toy?

 ** _I was on top of the world, living high  
It was right in my pocket_**

The fallowing day, Trent was playing with Sherman like he usually would...

 ** _I was living the life  
Things were just the way they should be_**

However, Trent was also playing with Jimmy more often as well, and things were looking pretty harsh for Sherman.

 ** _When from out of the sky like a bomb comes some little punk in a rocket  
_** ** _Now all of a sudden some strange things are happening to me_**

After playtime was over, Sherman went out of Toy mode and had a disappointed look on his face.

 **Strange things are happening to me**

It felt as if in an instant, all the drawings and posters of Sherman were immediately replaced by drawings and posters of Jimmy.

 ** _Strange things_**

Even that Chicago Bears blanket was replaced by a Jimmy Neutron blanket!

 ** _Strange things are happening to me_**

Meanwhile, Toothless was practicing his roars with Jimmy, but Jimmy helped the plastic dragon with his stance and on the 2nd time he roared, he roared like a beast, sending Gumball's parts flying.  
 _ **  
Ain't no doubt about it**_

Jimmy's hand was shaken by Toothless.

Later on, Sherman found an Etch-a-Sketch drawing of Jimmy, he looked over at Jimmy helping someone out, and Sherman erased the drawing in a fit of rage.

 ** _I had friends_  
 _I had lots of friends_  
 _Now all my friends are gone_**

Meanwhile, the toys were exercising using tinker toys as barbells and weights, whereas Jimmy was using Robot Jones feet as a treadmill.

 _ **And I'm doing the best I can to carry on**_

Gumball tried lifting the heaviest squat weight possible, but his arms came off by complete accident, Sherman was looking around for Spongebob, but he discovered that Spongebob was helping Jimmy making repairs to his "ship".

 ** _I had power (power)_  
 _I was respected (respect)_  
 _But not any more_**

And to add insult to injury, Mabel was swooned by Jimmy.

 _ **And I've lost the love to the one whom I adored**_

And then, Sherman kicked the checkers board in a fit of rage, but one checkers piece ricocheted into Sherman's mouth.

 ** _Let me tell you about the strange things are happening to me_**

Later, Jimmy was adjusting Spongebob's tie, but his end was near Sherman, who pouted, and to add insult to injury, Spongebob's feet were kicking Sherman's legs. Sherman then shoved Spongbob off the bed, as soon as his spring started to feel that, Spongbob was alarmed as he fell.

 ** _Strange things_**

Later that night, Trent was putting away his toys, and all that was left was to put away Sherman and Jimmy, but then...  
 **  
 _Strange things are happening to me_**

Trent slept that evening with Jimmy like a baby sleeping with his teddy bear. And where was Sherman, you may ask? Well, he was in the toy box. He felt heartbroken, and betrayed. What if he is being replaced?

 _ **Ain't no doubt about it**_

In no time at all, Jimmy Neutron became Jimmy's favorite toy. Things are just changing too fast for poor Sherman. He closed the toy box and went to sleep.


	5. Fear the Toy Destroyer

**Chapter 4: Duncan the Punk**

Sherman didn't sleep well at all, he dreamt that he was in the toy box, fighting Jimmy Neutron, who can actually shoot lasers, and who can do real damage, he woke up, gasping in panic. It was only 3 AM, and he then noticed that he was in the toy box, and then he slowly opened the toy box and glared at Jimmy, who was comfy like a puppy on a pillow.

Sherman was jealous of his popularity being stolen by Jimmy, he then had an idea.

"If I can get Jimmy to disappear for a while, maybe things will be back to the way they were before any of this happened." Sherman thought in his head. Sherman then climbed out of the toy box, and Sherman climbed the bed and reached Jimmy. But, Jimmy then grabbed Sherman by the hand and put him into a restrained move, Jimmy then noticed it was Sherman. He then freed Sherman.

"Oh, Sherman." Jimmy chuckled. "You should never sneak up on a Superhero like that, you could easily get hurt. Now that's safety tip number one. Now go back to sleep."

"No, wait, Jimmy." Sherman said, "There's a problem."

"A problem?" Jimmy then said, shocked.

"Yes, and..." Sherman said.

"THE SUN!" Jimmy shouted out in shock. He ran to the window sill and ranted, "The sun has been kidnapped! You'll never get up in the morning, no more breakfast, children can't play..."

"JIMMY!" Sherman angrily shouted. "The sun being gone isn't the problem! It's nighttime, Neutron!"

Jimmy then realized that it is Nighttime, he then rubbed his chin, and said, "Oh, I see."

"Look, we both know..." Sherman said, now calm.

"You know what, I think I may have been accepted into your culture, Sherman." Jimmy interrupted, he lifted his right foot and showed Sherman that it had Trent's name written on it. "Your chief, Trent, marked his name on me. Juvenile, but endearing."

"But that's the problem!" Sherman angrily said.

"My foot?" Jimmy skeptically said, not believing a word that Sherman said recently.

"No, no, Jimmy." Sherman said, concerned. "Trent. Trent's in grave danger. That's why I'm really glad to see you. I mean if you weren't here, how could I even..."

"Get a hold of yourself, time traveler." Jimmy then said.

"Jimmy, I'm not a time traveler!" Sherman said, stressed out and worried. "It's my cover, don't you get it? I'm dressed like one. I got sent here to help you with your mission!"

"My mission?!" Jimmy then said, surprised.

"Yeah. But one thing's for sure, we're the only ones standing between Trent and..." Sherman said, convincingly.

"What can we do?!" Jimmy begged, grabbing Sherman. The 2 awkwardly stare at each other, then Sherman shoves Jimmy away from him.

"Alright. Fallow me." Sherman said, leaving, Jimmy fallowed. The 2 toys then headed downstairs to the kitchen and headed near the door underneath the sink.

"This is your station, Jimmy. It's called the Lower Northwestern Gate. It's the weak point in the defensive network. Your job is to ensure that those villianous scumbags don't get through to Trent!"

"Oh, no!" Jimmy shouted. "Trent's been left unguarded!" Jimmy then headed back upstairs as fast as possible.

"No!" Sherman gritted his teeth, "Trent's fine, Jimmy, get back here."

Well, that was a failed attempt. Sherman groaned in exhaustion, and headed back upstairs.

Later that morning, at 10 AM, Sherman looked around and the coast was clear, Trent was hanging out with 2 former 2nd grade classmates of his, Devin, Ryan and Scott.

"Finally." Sherman said, relieved. Then, he noticed that his glasses were gone. "Alright, who's got my glasses?"

Then, Mr. Krabs appeared with Sherman's glasses, saying, "Hey look! I'm a nerd!"

"Very funny." Sherman sarcastically said, he then grabbed his glasses and put them back on, and then he jumped out of the toy box.

"Well, super stretch sponge and giant lizard, although I'm not part of this world, it seems I've been accepted into your culture." Jimmy then said. Showing his foot off to his friends.

It turns out that Jimmy had Trent's name on his foot in impact font, much to the amazement of the 2 toys.

"Woah! In permanent ink, too!" Toothless said, in awe, Sherman angrily shook his arms in annoyance.

"Well, I must get back to repairing my ship." Jimmy then said.

Sherman then looked at his foot and noticed Trent's name was on it, however, it looked like a 4 year old wrote it. Could this be a sign?

"Don't get worried, Sherman." Mabel walked over.

"What? Me? I'm not worried." Sherman lied.

"I know, that even though Trent's excited for Jimmy, Trent still has a special place for you." Mabel then said.

"Yeah. In the attic." Gumball jokingly said, insulting Sherman.

"Okay, that's the last straw!" Sherman said out loud.

Jimmy was working on the repairs to his "ship".

"I'll need more of the sticky like substance, my interdimensional friends." Jimmy then said.

"Mr. Neutron needs more tape!" Robotboy said.

Jimmy continued to work on his "ship", but then, Sherman pulled him away.

"Listen, Nerdo." Sherman angrily said. "You stay away from Trent. He's mine. No one's taking him away from me."

"I would, only if I knew what you meant by that," Jimmy said, slightly humored. "I still need that bonding strip." He said out loud.

Jimmy was about to go back to work, but Sherman stopped him.

"And another thing: STOP WITH THIS CIA APPRENTICE MAKE BELIEVE!" Sherman said, irritated. "It was funny, but now it's getting on my nerves!

"Is that your way of saying you wanna lodge a complaint with the CIA?" Jimmy asked, threateningly.

"Oh, I see, you want to do it the hard way, don't ya?" Sherman said, interested by this.

"Don't even think about it, Sherman." Jimmy said.

"Oh, yeah?! Tough guy?!" Sherman shouted. He then shoved Jimmy, and a pair of red sunglasses fell out of his jetpack pocket, along some plastic replicas of his inventions, much to the genius's shock, he hastily tried to look for it, Sherman nonchalantly looked around in boredom, and picked up the shades, much to Jimmy's surprise.

Jimmy was confused as well. Jimmy then said to Sherman, "How dare you nearly make this genius lose his inventions?! My enemies could've killed me!"

Jimmy took back the glasses and Sherman had a surprised look on his face. This guy thinks he's the real deal, he's heard stories, but he never thought they were true.

"Wait, you actually think you're the real Jimmy Neutron?" Sherman said, humored. "And all this time, I thought you were getting my goat! Hey guys, look, I've found the real Jimmy Neutron!"

Jimmy was clearly unamused by this, he's getting mocked by the Boy toy.

"You're mocking me, aren't you?" Jimmy said, glaring at Sherman.

"What? No, of course not!" Sherman said, he then panicked and pointed to the window, "Neutron, look an alien!"

"WHERE?!" Jimmy looked. Sherman pointed and laughed at him, he tricked him. Just as Jimmy was about to berate Sherman, everyone hears something that frightens them, a dog barking and a child evilly laughing.

"Oh, no!" Spongebob freaked out. "It's Duncan!"

The toys headed towards the window sill.

"I thought he was at Camp Ridonculous!" Toothless then said.

"Don must've gotten smart and kicked him out earlier." Gene then said.

All the toys were near the window sill and saw a 10 year old kid throwing things at something with a dog barking at it.

"What's he doing this time?" Mabel asked, frightened.

"I don't know, Mabel, anyone seen Soos?" Sherman said.

"Right here, Sherman dude." Soos then said, walking towards the toys.

Soos then handed Sherman a pair of binoculars, Sherman looked over and saw a GI Joe toy strapped to a firecracker.

"Oh, no, it's a GI Joe." Sherman groaned, then Jimmy ran up to Sherman.

"What's goin' on?" Jimmy asked.

"Nothing that concerns you "CIA Agents". Just us toys." Sherman replied, rudely.

"I should take a look at this anyway." Jimmy asked, now seeing Gideon. "Why is that kid in danger?!"

"Here's why. Duncan's destroying him." Sherman said, pointing over to the dog, which had golden fur and black eyebrows and a black collar, the dog's name was Vinny.

"Oh, that's one furry fella." Jimmy then said, stunned.

"NO! That's Vinny, you moron!" Sherman said, realizing his miscalculation, pointing the binoculars at the 10 year old kid. He had apricot skin, a Green Bay Packers t-shirt, black hair, punk shoes, and dirty jean shorts. His name was Duncan, and he was laughing like mad.

" _That's Duncan._ " Sherman said.

"You mean that Happy child?" Jimmy then said, confused.

"That's no happy child!" Gumball panickedly said.

"Yeah. He tortures stolen toys by cutting them up, ripping them, smashing them or even blowing them up!" Toothless panicked.

"And the worst part is he does this for fun!" Mabel said, frightened. Duncan proceeded to throw a cinderblock at GI Joe, only to miss him by a mile.

"Well, someone better take care of this, or I'll have to!" Jimmy then said.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Mabel then said.

"Go ahead. Melt him with your cute little laser." Sherman taunted, pressing Jimmy's lightbulb blinking watch.

"Be careful with that!" Jimmy said, annoyed. "Do you want to be sliced in half?!"

Then, Duncan lit the match and the fuse was lit. Duncan then ran behind the table that was used as a cover place.

"Uh, dudes!" Soos said, alarmed. "Hit the dirt!"

Then everyone took cover as the firework exploded, blowing Gideon into pieces.

"Oh, no, Gideon! What have they done?!" Duncan mockingly begged. Then he chuckled. "Totally worth it!"

"What a monster." Gene then said.

"I should've stopped him." Jimmy then said.

"Oh, Nerdtron, I would love to see you try." Sherman said, evilly. "Of course, I would love to see you in that crater."

"The sooner we move, the better." Mabel then said, frightened.

Agreed, Mabel, agreed.


	6. Sherman Did it!

**Chapter 5: Black Thursday**

The house got bought by a couple later in the week, and now, there's only 2 more days until the big move. And these past 4 days haven't been a cakewalk for Sherman, either, he kept having bad dreams of being replaced and forgotten. And to add insult to injury, Mabel has a crush on Jimmy. The only ones that know about Sherman's crush on Mabel were Gumball, Gene, and Spongebob. Of course, Sherman doesn't go to great lengths to get Mabel to love him. He knows that you can't force someone to love you, you can only take the opportunity to better yourself to become being worthy of being beloved.

It was June 6th, 2002. It was 5PM at the Cooper household. The sun was setting on a beautiful summer afternoon.

In Trent's room, Trent was playing with his toys, when his mom came in.

"Trent, I just got a call from Danny and Tucker, they want you to hang out with them at Dave and Busters'." Trent's mom then said.

"Dave and Buster's?! Alright!" Trent exclaimed. "Can I bring a toy with me?"

"Alright, only one toy." Trent's mom said, the 2 left the room, closing the door. The toys came to life, Jimmy was looking through some stuff and Sherman had a concerned look on his face. At the way things are going, Trent's going to take Jimmy, no doubt about it.

"One toy, huh?" Sherman said, face palming himself.

"Hey Sherman!" Jimmy said to the toy, startling him. Then, he raises his arm out in a manner of sportsmanship. "I just like to wish you luck, I know you'd do the same for me."

"Sure." Sherman said, rolling his eyes. He shook his hand, and Jimmy went back to minding his own business. Sherman then noticed a Magic 8-Ball and then he grabbed it.

"Will Trent pick me?" Sherman asked, shaking the ball, but the ball then said, "Get real."

Sherman frustratedly rolled the 8-ball away from him, prompting the object to fall over and get stuck between the wall and the desk. Sherman then looked over, and then noticed it was stuck. Sherman then looked over to Jimmy, sure his plan to get rid of him may have been a failure 3 days ago, but if Jimmy got stuck between the wall and the desk, then Sherman will get to go to Dave and Buster's with his owner. Sherman smiled mischeviously.

During this time, Courage, Gumball, Gene and Soos were playing a card game with each other on the floor nearby.

"Jimmy! Jimmy! Someone needs your help!" Sherman said, convincingly, running over to Jimmy.

"What?! Where?!" Jimmy said, alarmed.

"Down there!" Sherman said, pointing to the edge of the desk. "A good toy got stuck down there. He got careless, and...he's trapped, Jimmy!"

"No time to lose!" Jimmy then said, hastily rushing over. Sherman smiled and walked over to the other side of the table and grabbed RC and the control. Sherman was planning to use the RC to get Jimmy stuck inbetween the desk and the wall.

"I can't see him!" Jimmy then said.

"Oh, he's there, just trust me." Sherman mischievously said, he then pushes the 'FORWARD' button and caused RC to go right at the un-expecting Jimmy.

"Leapin' Electrons, how could..." Jimmy looks up and gasped as he sees RC coming right at him, like what Sherman planned. What Sherman didn't plan, though, is that Jimmy got out of the way just on time of time. The toy car instead went by him as it collided right into a bulletin board.

"Oh, boy." A concerned Sherman said.

As globe hit the board, causing the pins to fall out, and the globe to fall off its handle, rolling towards Jimmy. All Sherman could do is stand there in horror and look at the chaos he created.

Then Jimmy ran from the globe and slipped on some Pencils, and even after falling, he was still able to get out of the globe's way, but that didn't help, because the globe hit the desk lamp, causing it to spin around and then, Sherman ducked, and the lamp hit Jimmy, OUT THE WINDOW!

"Jimmy!" All the toys exclaimed in terror as Sherman watched Jimmy fall into the bushes. The toys went up to the window sill and tried to look.

"I don't see him, I think he fell off into the streets!" Toothless exclaimed in horror.

"He's as good as roadkill!" Gene then said.

"Yeah, he ain't goin' to Pizza now!" Gumball then said.

"I think he bounced into Duncan's yard!" SpongeBob then said.

Not wanting to be blamed for an accident, Sherman backed away and tried to hide, but RC revved up repeatedly, gaining everyone's attention.

"Hey guys! RC's trying to say something!" Toothless then said.

"What's he saying?!" Mabel asked.

"He's sayin' that this was no accident!" Gumball said, suspicious, all the toys were curious about what he just said. "I'm sayin' that Humpty Dumpty was pushed..."

The toys gasped in shock, but who would've done such a thing?

"...by Sherman Peabody!" Gumball shouted, pointing at Sherman, who was shocked. The other toys gasped in shock. All Sherman was trying to do was get Jimmy stuck between the wall and the desk, that's all, but who's going to believe that?!

"Wait a minute, you can't possibly think I meant to throw Jimmy out the window, do you, Watterson?" Sherman then said, innocently.

"That's Gumball Watterson to you, you back stabbin' murderer!" Gumball angrily said.

"Guys, come on, it was an accident. You gotta believe me!" Sherman pleaded.

"I believe you, Sherman." Spongebob then said, of course, since he's a faithful friend to Sherman, everyone expected him to say that.

"What about you, Toothless?" Gumball asked.

"I...uh..." Toothless gulped. Gumball and Gene gave him a look. He would like to believe Sherman, but he doesn't want the toys who hasn't turned on him turn against him, so he stuttered, "Ye-nuh...I don't like confrontations!"

Then, Sargent came out of the Army Guy bin, angrily pointing at Sherman and shouting, "Where's your honor, dirtbag?! You are an absolute disgrace, you don't deserve to wear a-" Before he could finish, Sherman put the top back on.

"You just couldn't stand the thought of Jimmy being played with more often than you, so you had to get rid of him." Gumball said, like a noir cop. "Well, what if Trent starts playing with me more often, eh? You're gonna throw me off the roof too?"

"I don't think we should give him another chance." Gene then said, glaring at Sherman.

Then, the Risk pieces jumped and grabbed Sherman making it hard to move, all the toys surrounded the boy. All Mabel could do is watch in horror.

"Let's string him up by his pull-string!" Gumball shouted.

"I got dibs on his glasses!" Gene shouted.

Sherman was in a whole lot trouble, but this, he didn't expect this to go this far. Then, all of the sudden, everyone heard Trent coming up stairs, the toys hid while Sherman went into Toy mode.

Trent entered the room and look around and didn't see Jimmy, he looked around, but he doesn't know that Sherman accidentally shoved him.

"Trent, Danny's waiting!" Trent's mom was heard.

"But mom, I can't find Jimmy!" Trent then said, he then sighed and decided to Take Sherman along with him.

Trent headed to the Fenton RV. What both Danny and Trent did not know, though, is that there are rustling coming from a bush nearby. A familiar toy came out spitting out foliage in disgust. It's Jimmy.

He survived the fall. He looks very furious. A certain someone knocked him out here, and Sherman will pay!

He looks up and sure enough, he sees the one who knocks him out the window being taken into the van by Trent: Sherman, who didn't see Jimmy...but Jimmy saw him as he snarls angrily.

'You betrayer, I'm going to make you pay!' Jimmy thought, with revenge on his mind. As the car begins to start up, Jimmy runs out of the bush and jumps up just in time to grabs the rear fender just as the van it just attached to begins to leave the driveway.

Meanwhile, the other toys tried using plastic monkeys to get the the boy genius toy back into the room.

"We're gonna need more monkeys!" Gene then said.

"We're all out!" Toothless said, holding an empty barrel.

"Well, we're gonna have to use another tactic to get Jimmy back up here." Gumball then said.

"Is that all you care about? What about Sherman?!" Mabel said, angrily.

"Who cares?! As long as he gets his commupance when he comes home, everything will turn out fine." Gumball said, nonchalantly.


	7. Lost at the Gas Station

**Chapter 6: The Toy Fight**

That night at Thornton's Gas Station, the Fenton family had to get gas. Apparently, Jack forgot to get gas on his way home from work. Danny then asked his Dad, "Hey, dad, can I pump the gas?"

"Sure, maybe I can let you and Trent drive while i'm at it." Jack joked, prompting the entire family to laugh as they left the car, with Trent unwittingly leaving the car door open.

And with them gone, Sherman came to life, and he sighs. Sure, he gets to go to Pizza Spaceport with the boy he cares so deeply for, but what's the point? His owner wants to be with someone else, his friends think he killed Jimmy, of course, Mabel and Spongebob believe him, but how is he going to prove it was just an accident?

"How can I show it was an accident? There's gotta be an easy way." Sherman then said, hopelessly. If Jimmy was smashed to pieces, then Sherman would be in bigger trouble than he is. He hopelessly stares into the night sky, thinking that this could be his last sight at the sky. Then, on the open sun roof, Sherman saw a familiar face, a familiar, angry face glaring at him.

"What the-? Jimmy?" Sherman said, hopeful. Jimmy jumped down to the backseat, angry at Sherman, but Sherman was too happy to care. "Wow! Jimmy! You're okay! Everyone's wondering what happened to you! This is great!"

Sherman then got up and then said, "I'm saved, you're safe. Trent will find you here! He'll take us back to the bedroom, and you can clear my name and tell them it was a mistake. Right, buddy?"

"Even you though tried to kill me," Jimmy said, trying to keep his calm, "I just want you to know that in my dimension, revenge only makes things worse."

"Oh, then we're good then." Sherman said, but Jimmy continued to glare at Sherman.

"But we're not in my dimension, are we?" Jimmy angrily gritted his teeth.

"No...why?" Sherman asked, concerned.

Before the boy could react, Jimmy jumped Sherman. The 2 toys ended up flying off the seat and out the door Trent left open by accident. The 2 toys began to fight underneath the car, hitting or smacking each other.

Jimmy threw Sherman near the tire.

"Okay! Come on!" Sherman angrily said. "Wanna piece of me?"

Then, Jimmy roundhouse kicked Sherman, causing Sherman's head to literally spin around, it stops, and Sherman' glares at Jimmy and tackled Jimmy and punched him, causing Neutron's head to squeak every time it gets hit. Sherman screams in pain as Jimmy bites him in the hand.

Then, Jack Fenton's voice was heard, saying, "Next stop:"

"Dave and Buster's!" Trent and Danny were heard.

Suddenly the Car then drives away from the toys who stood there in shock. Sherman is the most shocked of them all.

"Trent!" screamed Sherman in horror as he tries to run after the car. But it was no use as it continues to drive on until it left the gas station and gone out of sight. The car left both him and Jimmy just standing there.

"Wha? He doesn't know I'm not there?" Sherman panickedly asked himself, he then gasped and said, "Oh, no! I'm lost! I'm a lost toy!" This is not good at all, he has no way to get home, and he's stuck with a Jimmy Neutron action figure who thinks he's a CIA Apprentice.

Then, Jimmy "recorded" on his watch, saying, "CIA mission log, a local law enforcer ended up stranded at a refueling place."

Sherman has had enough of this ordeal. He then shouted at Jimmy, angrily, "YOU!"

Sherman was getting ready to tear him limb from limb, but then a big truck then arrived, Sherman could only flinch in Terror as Jimmy fled. This was it, he was about to be crushed like a fruit! But in a stroke of luck, the car stopped.

Sherman then crawled away from the tire, he could've been crushed by the tire, he then backed up, where Jimmy was on his "computer", looking at his "calculations".

"According to these calculations..." Jimmy then said.

"Shut up!" Sherman gritted his teeth, clearly he was in no mood to deal with this. "Just shut up, you idiot!"

"Calm down, Sherman, this is no time to panic." Jimmy replied, closing his "computer".

"Are you kidding me?!" Sherman angrily said. "I'm lost, Trent's gone, they're moving in 2 days, we're gonna be stuck in this state forever and it's all your fault! This is a perfect time to panic!"

"MY FAULT?!" Jimmy then said in disbelief, sure, Sherman may be angry at Jimmy, but did he want to put the blame on him? "You're the jerk who shoved me out of that window!"

"Well, none of this wouldn't have happened if you haven't showed up and exited that stupid cardboard space box of yours and made me lose everything that was important to me!" Sherman angrily said.

"Don't talk to me about importance! I have to get back to finding the nightmare realm before it's too late!" Jimmy then said, angered.

"WHAT?!" Sherman shouted, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Jimmy sighs as he walks to one of the truck tire's edge. As he points up to the stars, he continues, "Right now, poised at the edge of the galaxy, Bill Cipher has possessed Mandark and is trying to create an interdimensional rift, once he gets his hands on it, it creates a portal to the nightmare realm, causing the end of the world, and worse, one of the most powerful beings in the universe, Dark Danny Phantom will return. If unleashed, he will cause mayhem and chaos. I, alone, contain information about Bill Cipher's weakness."

Then Jimmy angrily pointed at Sherman, and Jimmy shouted, "But you, my friend, are responsible for interfering with my rendezvous with Retroville and the CIA!"

Sherman couldn't believe it. This toy just doesn't get it. Jimmy actually thinks he's the real Jimmy Neutron. Are all Jimmy action figures like this? Thanks to everything that has built up, Sherman couldn't hold it in anymore.

"YOU...ARE...A...TOY!" Sherman shouted. "You aren't the real Jimmy Neutron, you're an action figure! You are nothing more but a child's plaything!"

Sherman hoped that broke through Jimmy's head, but Jimmy then replied, "Wow. You are a sad, strange little boy. Yet, you have my pity. Consider this mercy."

Jimmy then left to continue his "mission".

"Oh yeah?! Well good riddance, you looney!" Sherman angrily shouted, having enough of this ordeal.


	8. Dave and Buster's

**Chapter 7: Dave and Buster's**

Sherman then stomped off and went opposite of where Jimmy was going, thanks to everything that has happened, he's lost, and so is Jimmy. Just when Sherman was about to lose any hope of going back home, he then saw something that made him smile, a delivery car from Dave and Buster's!

"Trent!" Sherman grinned.

But then, Sherman had a concerned look on his face. Sure, he could get to Trent with ease and reunite with him, but yet, as long as Trent's toys are furious at him, he wouldn't last a minute in there.

"Oh great, I hate this part. I can't leave Jimmy behind, otherwise i'd be a dead man." Sherman said, stressed.

"Neutron!" Sherman shouted out.

"Go away!" Jimmy talked back.

"No, wait!" A desperate Sherman said, he then said, "I found one of your inventions!"

The word, "invention", made Jimmy stop in his tracks.

"One of your ships, Jimmy!" Sherman called out. Once again, Jimmy's gullible nature got in the way.

 ** _Later-_**

From a nearby oilcan display, Sherman and Jimmy watched the delivery car carefully. Sherman knew that Jimmy's gullible nature would lead them to the place as long as Jimmy doesn't do something stupid.

"So let me get this straight, this invention will take us to this spaceport, and then from there, we get to our destination?" Jimmy asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"That's the plan, and if you fallow my lead, in no time, we should get home." Sherman said, sheepishly grinning.

"Great, now let's go!" Jimmy said, determined, he then headed to the front seat.

"What the?! Jimmy, aren't you going to the back?" Sherman said, worrying someone will see Jimmy.

"No, it's much safer in the cockpit instead of the cargo bay. There are restraints." Jimmy then said, climbing into the front seat, luckily, a pile of pizzas was there, so the Pizza Delivery teen can't see Jimmy. The car's engine started, and Sherman got into the back trunk, he then got up to the window, and noticed Jimmy buckle his seatbelt, like it wasn't a big deal.

"It's much safer than the cargo bay? What an idiot." Sherman said, rolling his eyes. However, he was about to eat his words as the pizza delivery boy floored it, sending the boy back to the trunk door.

Then, the driver made a hard right turn, prompting Sherman to hit the window hard, right on his face, and then, the car went up a hill, and Sherman hit the trunk door once again. Then, a baseball bat was heading towards Sherman, much to his fright.

"Oh, no." Sherman said, sadly.

Moments later, the car arrived at Dave and Busters, and the driver got out of the car. Jimmy then noticed the big gigantic building, he was amazed. He then opened the window to the "cargo", and looked for Sherman.

"Sherman?" Jimmy called out. "Sherman!" Jimmy found Sherman, holding on to his groin in pain, before stumbling into a pile of McDonald's Empties.

"Now, I heard of this place from your friend, Gumball. It has a high security door, we're going to need a disguise to get in. Think, think, think..." Jimmy then said, then, Sherman started to come to, holding a McDonald's Cup over his head, then Jimmy had an idea.

"Great idea. It doesn't look like a vigilante, but I love the way you're thinking, Sherman." Jimmy then said, Sherman sighed in embarrassment.

Meanwhile on the outside of the building, a certain punk was making his way in. A 10 year old classmate named Jeremy Johnson was shoved out of the way. Jeremy's friend Candace watched in shock.

"Hey, watch were you're going, Duncan, you could've hurt someone!" Jeremy said.

"Whatever, that's just life for ya, everyone kicks you around, and you have to fight back!" Duncan joked, then he picked up a half empty drink and purposely spilt it on Jeremy, laughing.

As the kids hung out in the arcade, 2 certain toys disguised their selves as a Chicken Nugget box (Jimmy) and a medium drink cup (Sherman), and snuck through the entrance. The 2 stopped, not wanting to be spotted by other children and parents.

Then, Jimmy started to run, but he bumped into Sherman due to the fact they can't see.

"Watch where you're going!" Sherman angrily whispered.

"Sorry!" Jimmy replied. The 2 ran into a crawl space that was inbetween a line of arcade games. The 2 took off their disguises, and Jimmy was in awe as soon as he saw Dave and Busters, a place of Pizza deliciousness and Arcade fun. But the arcade was spaceport themed, from Wack a Alien games to Galaga, everything was space themed, to him, he thought he was getting closer to the CIA moonbase.

The entertainment attractions offer traditional and modern, high-tech games. The Dave & Buster's Power Card activates all the Midway games (with the exception of coin action games) and can be recharged for additional play. The Power Card enables customers to activate games more easily and encourages extended play of games to increase customer spending. By replacing most coin activation, the Power Card has reduced the technical difficulties and maintenance issues associated with coin activated equipment.

"Leapin' electrons! What a spaceport! Whoever owns this place must be an advanced species, millions of years ahead of us!" Jimmy exclaimed. "Great work, Sherman!"

However, the Boy toy was more concerned about finding the Cooper child. And to his delight, he found Trent and his friends!

"Trent!" Sherman exclaimed in happiness.

"Now we need to find a ship on our way to Sector 12..." Jimmy said.

"Actually, I found a space ship, Jim!" Sherman then said.

"You did?" Jimmy then exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's got everything Hyper speed, and a astro...turf!" Sherman said, confusedly. Jimmy then noticed a crane game in the shape of a rocket ship, however, to him, it seems as if it's a rocketship to get back to CIA. Jimmy then ran to the "ship" and went inside the prize door. Sherman noticed, and also, to his dismay, he missed the Cooper boy and his friend.

"This _**can not**_ be happening to me!" Sherman angrily exclaimed, but then he noticed that he can't be spotted by other humans, otherwise he'd be in worse trouble than he already is in. This may take a while.

In the crane game, Jimmy climbed his way up what is the deposit slot, or where the prize toys are dropped into.

"Well, the core temperature isn't optimal. But let's hope that the fusion mix is stable, and that the engine will be cycling at 1 million gigajoules." Jimmy said.

He then jumps right in. He then lands in front of a interesting group. Basically, he landed in front of the hundreds of toys of the Cul-De-Sac Kids from _Ed, Edd n' Eddy_. However, the eds were missing.

"A stranger!" A Rolf toy then exclaimed.

"From the outside!" A Marie Kanker toy exclaimed.

"Oooooooooo." Exclaimed all the crane game toys at once.

Jimmy grins at this. He's seen the Cul-De-Sac kids, he's worked with them before _(or he did in Heroic Academy)_ , except for the Eds _(Who aren't in this fic because Ed, Double-D, and Eddy will appear in Bearquarter's Toy Story 2!)_.

So, now that he's acknowledged that they're peaceful, he speaks, "Greetings, I am Jimmy Neutron, I come in peace."

Excited, the crane game toys surround Jimmy, excited like little children, asking about what the outside life is like.

Coincidentally, Sherman got into the deposit.

"Listen, this is a interdimensional emergency! I have to barrow this ship to get back to finding the nightmare realm. Is there anybody that I can speak to, anybody I can take a seat with and have a chat with? Who's in charge here?"

The crane game toys point upward as they said at once, "The Claw!"

Sherman and Jimmy look up. Above everyone is a huge claw like object hanging from the ceiling of the game. Of course, in reality, it is the mechanical crane used for the crane game.

One of the Lee Kankers explained, "The Claw is our master and friend."

"The Claw chooses who goes and who must stay." explained another Rolf nodding.

"This is ludicrous." Sherman said, facepalming himself. All the crane game toys are clueless, how could this night get even more worse?!

Just then, Sherman heard some laughing, unfortunately, it didn't come from the boy he was looking for, it was none other than Duncan! He was playing a game, and by playing he was cheating at it. He then walked to the crane game.

"Oh, no! It's Duncan!" Sherman said, frightened. He then dives into the crowd and tackles Jimmy into the crowd, pulling him deeper into the crowd.

"Sherman, have you lost your mind?!" Jimmy whispered in anger.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to come here, so shut up for once and..." Sherman gritted his teeth, but then a Johnny 2x4 toy shushed them.

"It moves!" Johnny 2x4 said, pointing to the claw moving towards them, and it grabs one of the Rolf toys and picks it up.

"I've been chosen!" Rolf then said, smiling as he's being pulled up. "Farewell, as the son of a shepherd is going to a better place!"

 _"Gotcha." Duncan said, and as soon as the Rolf toy landed, Duncan saw the upper body of a certain Boy genius toy. Duncan exclaimed, "A Jimmy Neutron?! No way!"_

Sherman knew this is it! Duncan found another victim, and that is Jimmy. Poor Sherman, he knew he won't be able to convince his friends of his innocence once Duncan destroys Jimmy, or worse! Then, Duncan inserted another coin and aimed his claw at Jimmy, and successfully grabs him. Sherman reacted in surprise, and grabbed Jimmy by the ankles, and finds himself in a tug-of-war with the crane, and so far, Sherman's winning.

"He has been chosen!" 2 Nazz toys said.

"Let him go." Another Rolf toy then said.

Then, all of the crane game toys began pushing him towards the point where Duncan won.

"No! You don't understand! Please!" Sherman pleaded, then the 2 toys went into toy mode, and were deposited into the deposit area.

Duncan grabbed the 2 toys and evilly grinned. "Nice, double prize! Let's go home and play." He said, then he darkly chuckled. This has been the worst night in Sherman's life as a toy, and worse, he doesn't know if he'll ever see the guitar playing Trent Cooper kid again.


	9. Duncan's House

**Chapter 8: 1 Night at Duncan's**

Later that night, Duncan skateboarded his way home, he was listening to some _Dethklok_ , and judging by his behavior, Sherman doesn't wanna know what it is. Speaking of which, Sherman and Jimmy and Rolf were in Duncan's bag.

Duncan was a punk and a juvenile delinquent who ironically comes from a long line of policemen and policewomen: his dad, mom, uncle, aunt, grandma and cousins are all cops. He knows many tactics from his time spent in juvenile detention centers. He can carve a picture of a skull into a tree trunk. He has a sarcastic and flirtatious personality, flirting with Heather despite his apparent dislike of her and mocking his classmate Courtney whenever she gets near him. He also gives Courtney the pet name "Princess" to tease her. Duncan loves to break rules to better suit himself, but sometimes the consequences are worse than what he intended. Duncan also loves to make fun of the other contestants and pull several pranks on them, with Harold McGrady being his main victim. He considers himself as being "straight with people", rarely pretending to be what he isn't. As a result, he has been shown to either get along with or make fierce enemies with his fellow classmates, although it is more than often the latter because of his hobby of torturing toys.

"Good news, Sherman, you should be home safely, turns out Trent lives next door." Jimmy confidently said.

"The gates are calling! Rolf has seen the heavens, and they are better than papa's cooking, yes?" Rolf exclaimed in glee.

"SHUT UP! You don't understand what's going to happen?! Once you go into Duncan's house, there's no coming out!" Sherman said, panicking, then, Duncan entered his house, and saw Vinny Griffin, his vicsious dog, barking at him.

"Sit, boy!" Duncan then said, the dog did as he's told. He then handed the dog Rolf, who immediately went to toy mode. The dog viciously chewed up the toy, and all Sherman and Jimmy could do is watch and retch at the sight of this.

 _"Duncan? Is that you?" Duncan's father was heard._

"Yeah, pops!" Duncan rudely said, "Hey, did my package come in or not?"

 _"No, not yet. And don't speak in that tone!" Duncan's dad said._

"Whatever." Duncan said, rolling his eyes.

Then, he saw a hispanic 10 year old girl with a pink shirt and purple shorts. Her name was Courtney. She was holding a Ducky Momo doll.

"Has my package arrived yet?" Duncan then said.

"I don't know." Courtney rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean, "You don't know"?" Duncan angrily said.

"I...don't...know!" Courtney said, enunciating what her words are. Duncan then looked at the Ducky Momo Doll and grinned sinisterly.

"Hey, Courtney, there's something wrong with Ducky Momo!" Duncan said, tauntedly, grabbing the doll.

"No she's not!" Courtney whined.

Duncan then ran upstairs and headed to his room where he slammed the door before Courtney got a chance to enter her classmate's room.

"Doctor! This man needs surgery! Stat!" Duncan mockingly said, "Don't worry, I'm a doctor!" Duncan then threw his bag on his unmade bed, and went to his workbench, and grabbed a Freddy Fazbear toy head, and placed the Ducky Momo toy on the desk, where he ripped the head off and placed the duck body in a tool, and winded down the spinny thingy on the duck plush's body and attach the plastic Fazbear head on the duck plush, now a mutant toy.

"I'm not sure if he's been to medical school." Jimmy said, shaking his head in confusion.

"Duncan! Open this door!" Courtney angrily said. Duncan proceeded and showed his sister the Ducky Fazbear toy he "created".

"The brain transplant was a success." Duncan evilly said.

Courtney screamed in terror and ran for dear life, hoping to tattle on Duncan. Duncan laughed as he tried to lie his way out of this situation, throwing the doll into the room.

Sherman looked around, and saw all the horrors of Duncan' room, all the death metal band posters, the disembodied toy parts, the uncleanliness of the room. He's heard stories, but he'd never thought he'd see it in person. It was like seeing the devil's lair, nightmarish, a living heck, and a nightmare for all toys. He and the other toys haven't been in here and they are too afraid to even take a look. They try to avoid being seen by Duncan whenever he came to the window. Then again, he barely checks out the neighbors so they are either relieved or concerned.

"This is a living nightmare!" Sherman whispered, terrified beyond daylights. "I don't about you, but I'm out of here!"

Sherman ran to the floor and ran fast before being stopped by something lurking near Duncan's bedroom window. Something...un-toy.

Sherman then grabbed a flashlight and saw an action figure Lex Luthor from _Justice League,_ Sherman was relieved.

"Thank goodness." Sherman said, relaxed.

"Listen kid, there's no time..." Lex then said, steping further into the light, revealing he has toy lobster arms, and the lower body of a slug, much to Sherman's horror.

Soon, more and more mutant toys arrived, such as a nail to the head GI Joe, a limbless Gompers, and a Cell action figure with the lower body of Imperfect cell, the arms of Semi-perfect Cell and the upper body of Perfect Cell, and muscle action figure with the head of a duck, a child Daredevil with a lower body replaced with a skateboard by the name of "Kick Buttowskate", a few zombified versions of Happy Tree Friends toys, and Sherman was scared out of his daylights. As soon as Sherman saw Flippy, Sherman screamed in terror and ran back up to Duncan's Bed, stuttering and screaming in terror as he saw the mutant toys surrounding the recently mutated toy.

"They're cannibals!" Jimmy said. The 2 proceeded to head back into the bag as Sherman shrieked in terror. Jimmy then shouted into his watch, "Come in, CIA! Come in, CIA! Send in back up, we need reinforcements!"

No answer, he still thinks the signal is jammed. Jimmy then said, "Alright, time to set the lasers from stunned to kill!"

"Yeah, great, maybe you can make them blink to death!" Sherman sarcastically said.

Meanwhile, at Trent's house, Gumball and the others were still looking for Jimmy, not knowing he's at Duncan's house.

"No sign of him yet!" Gumball then said.

"It's getting dark, let's try again tomorrow!" Mabel then said.

Speaking of Trent, Trent was exiting his dad's car, and he had a concerned look on his face.

"I'm sure that you left them here." Trent was heard.

"I checked my dad's car before I left. Sherman's gone. I know for a fact that Danny didn't touch Sherman, because he was next to me the whole time." Trent said, completely unaware of Jimmy and Sherman's fight.

Those words shocked everyone in Trent's room.

"Sherman's gone?" Mabel asked, heartbroken.

"This is new." Toothless then said, sadly.

"I told ya!" Gumball then said.


	10. I Will Go Sailing No More

**Chapter 9: I Will Go Sailin' No More.**

The next morning, Duncan was "playing" with his "new" toys, and by playing, I mean "being reckless" and by new I meant "stolen".

""I can see that your Jedi will is strong. But we have ways of making you talk." Duncan said, then he proceeded to get down on his knees and have the magnifying glass concentrate on Sherman's forehead, and a hot white dot begins to smolder on his forehead.

"Where are your rebel friends, now?!" Duncan sinisterly said, laughing.

 _"Duncan! Pop Tarts are ready!" Duncan' mother said._

"Alright! Pop Tarts rule!" Duncan said, dropping everything and heading out the door. Sherman comes to life as soon as he leaves and screams in agony and pain. His forehead is burning like heck. Luckily, Duncan left a bowl of cereal, with that, Sherman runs to the bow and dunks his head in the bowl of milk, extinguishing the burn.

Jimmy ran over and grabbed darts off of him, and grabs Sherman by the shoulder, lifting him.

"Are you okay, Sherman?!" Jimmy then said. The toy nodded. Jimmy chuckled and grinned. He then said, "I'm proud of you, Sherman. If that was Sheen, she would've cracked under this torture."

Sherman then took a spoon and noticed his reflection. He has a burn mark on his forehead.

"This shouldn't be permanent, right?" Sherman whined, trying to rub off the "blemish". Jimmy shook his "Communicator" and sighed.

"Still no word from The CIA." Jimmy said, annoyed. "Is that spaceport close by?"

"Wait a minute!" Sherman exclaimed. He then sees that Duncan forgot to open the door! "That moron didn't close it!"

"But we have no idea what's out there!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Who cares? We can..." Sherman then said, but then, he shrieked in terror as soon as the Mutant Toys were in his way. "It's the cannibals! Jimmy, if you can do something, now's a good time!"

And a new toy has arrived as well, he has the head of First form Frieza, the body of Cooler, the arms of a mantis, and the legs of Cooler. This prompted Sherman to scream in fright.

"Shield your eyes!" Jimmy then said, pressing his laser button, and the light blinks quickly at Frieza, who was clearly irritated.

"Alright, enough of this, someone take this insufferable brat away!" Frieza then said.

"It's not working! I thought I had this updated!" Jimmy then said.

"You idiot! You're a toy!" Sherman said grabbing Jimmy by the shoulder, then repeatedly pressing a button on his Backpack, making Jimmy karate chop repeatedly, getting the mutant toys out of the way.

"Sherman, cut that out!" Jimmy angrily said.

"Sorry, guys, but dinner's canceled!" Sherman then said, running out of the room, and taking Jimmy along with him.

"Stop those brats!" Frieza angrily yelled, prompting all of the mutant toys to give chase.

Meanwhile near the case of stairs, Jimmy and Sherman were running, but they stopped as soon as they saw Duncan's viscous dog.

"I don't know what you did back there, Peabody, but at this rate, you're going to get us both killed! You're like a Vigilante that's like a one man reign of terror." Jimmy angrily said.

"Don't. Tell. Me. What. To. Do!" Sherman angrily said, but Jimmy hushed him. Then, Jimmy quietly tiptoed fast to the other part of the hallway. Jimmy signaled "It's okay". Sherman then tiptoed as well, but he accidentally got his string stuck on a stair railing. Sherman then struggled to get free, and then, he managed to get his string free, but the voice box activated.

Suddenly, Sherman looks alarmed as his own voice box screams out in a child's voice, "Woohoo! Yeah!"

The 2 boys looked horrified as the noise awoke the dog, the voice box continued to talk in a child's voice, "If being a dog means you're like Mr. Peabody, who never turns his back on you and who's always there to pick you up when you fall and loves you no matter how many times you mess up; if that's what it means to be a dog, then yeah! [Proudly] I'M A DOG, TOO!"

The dog growled at the 2 boys, they decided to make a run for it.

However, something pushed Sherman out of the way, saving him from the dog, however, he lost his glasses in the progress as well.

Jimmy managed to get into a room where Duncan's father fell asleep last night, just when the viscous dog was about to rip the action figure limb from limb, the dog realized the father was there, so he walks off.

Meanwhile, in the closet, Sherman was puzzled about what happened, he's been saved, and then, the toy walked out and checked if the coast was clear, he then saw a mutant toy's body part run back to Duncan's room. Sherman was surprised, I guess Duncan's mutant toys aren't as bad as they seem.

"Listen," A voice was heard, Scaring Sherman. He then noticed another mutant toy. A conjoined mutated animal toy. A CatDog. Cat is a golden-brown cat with spots. He has an oval red nose, triangular ears, and whiskers. Dog is a light brownish dog, with a purple circle nose, and three hairs sticking up on top of his head. They don't have a full body because they are conjoined with each other and can't be separated without them being together, which is hard at times when they want to be in a different direction, they fight.

Sherman screamed in fear even more. Dog placed his hand on Sherman's mouth, shutting him up.

"You wanna get out of here?" Dog asked. Sherman nodded. "Then fallow me and cat!"

"Why would you want to help me?! Better yet, why should I trust you?!" Sherman demanded.

"Because Duncan's torture has gone on long enough, I wouldn't want to wish the fate of many others on a toy that's not his. I used to be separate but since Duncan stole me and dog, he melted our lower bodies and glued us together, and ever since that day, it's pushing me to insanity!" Cat then said. "Now come on!"

The 3 then headed out of the closet, well Sherman had to untangle himself out of the Christmas lights.

"I just hope Jimmy's okay." Sherman then said, concerned, he has no idea about how wrong he was about to be.

When it's safe to do so, Jimmy then prepares to make his own exit. 

_"JIMMY NEUTRON! Come in, JIMMY NEUTRON!" The TV said, catching Jimmy's attention._

"The CIA!" Jimmy said, this is it! He can contact The CIA to continue his mission to save the world, he opens the communicator, ready to talk to the The CIA leader.

 _"I'm in!" A kid's voice was heard in the commercial._

Jimmy then noticed the commercial, and noticed there's a kid holding Jimmy in his box!

 _"The world needs your help!" The Announcer then said._

 _"On the Way!" The kid then said._

 _"JIMMY NEUTRON!" A chorus shouted._

 _"The world's greatest boy genius is now the world's greatest toy!" The announcer said. "Jimmy has it all, karate chop action!"_

 _The commercial showed a kid using Jimmy's karate chop action, just like Sherman was earlier!_

 _Then, the commercial showed a kid pressing the "laser" button. The announcer said, "Lasers!"_

 _The next shot showed Jimmy's "Wrist Communicator". "Wrist communication!"_

 _Next shot showed a kid pressing Jimmy's Button for phrases. "Over 150 phrases!"_

 _"THESE CRUMMY ALIENS STOLE OUR PARENTS! TIME TO SHOW EM' WHAT WE'RE MADE OF!" TV Jimmy's button activated voice box then said a quote voiced by Debbi Derryberry from the Jimmy Neutron movie._

"THESE CRUMMY ALIENS STOLE OUR PARENTS! TIME TO SHOW EM' WHAT WE'RE MADE OF!" Jimmy's button activated voice box repeated, much to his dismay.

 _"And best of all, Carbonic alloy wings!" Jimmy's wings popped out on the television and he flew as he glowed in the dark._

 _"Gotta Blast!" TV Jimmy said, in triumph._

 _"Not a flying toy!" An announcer said._

 _"Get your Jimmy Neutron Action Figure and save the world from Bill Cipher today!" The announcer then said._

 _"JIMMY NEUTRON!" Bowling for soup was heard in the background._

 _"Available at all Worthington Toy Stadium stores nationwide." An announcer then said._

Jimmy couldn't believe what he's hearing, this can't be true. But he then saw the door of his communicator, it had the words "Made in Taiwan". Jimmy sighed in grief, Sherman was right all along about him. He's just a toy.

Jimmy couldn't believe his ears and eyes, is what he seeing true? Is he a toy? The painful truth is, he is. Unbeknownst to Jimmy, Sherman _(With his glasses back on)_ and Catdog saw this. Sherman knew Jimmy would find out the truth that he was just a toy, but Sherman would hope to tell Jimmy the truth once they were back with Trent once things were calm.

"Ouch." Cat then said. "That's gonna leave a mark."

"I just hope he doesn't do something stupid after learning the truth. Like pretend to be something else." Sherman said, slightly sad.

Jimmy looked down as he slowly exited the room he was in.

 _ **Singing Voice:**_ **** _ **Out among the stars I sail**_  
 _ **Way beyond the moon**_

Before this whole charade happened, he had a big ego, and he thought he was a real CIA Apprentice, on a mission to save the world from Dark Danny.

 _ **In my silver ship I sail**_  
 _ **A dream that ended too soon**_

And now, he knows that he's nothing more than a toy, just an ordinary toy.

 _ **Now I know exactly who I am and what I'm here for**_  
 _ **And I will go sailing no more**_

Jimmy then stopped for a moment and glanced at the window, he looked and then despaired in sadness. He hung his head in shame, feeling foolish for actually believing he has a laboratory, or he was a boy genius superhero.

 _ **All the things I thought I'd be**_  
 _ **All the brave things I've done**_  
 _ **Vanish like a snowflake**_  
 _ **With the rising of the sun**_  
 _ **Never more to sail my ship**_  
 _ **Where no man has gone before**_  
 _ **And I will go sailing no more**_

But then he shook his head, and then got a look of determination, he wasn't going to let that discourage him. He has to prove he's a CIA Apprentice, and the only way to do that is to fly to that Window. He climbed the Stair railings and was in position, he pressed the button that got his wings popped out and had a look of determination.

 _ **But no, it can't be true**_  
 _ **I could fly if I wanted to**_  
 _ **Like a bird in the sky**_  
 _ **If I believed I could fly**_

 _ **Why, I'd fly**_

"To Lightspeed and Beyond!" Jimmy shouted, and as soon as he jumped off, everything felt as if it went slow-mo, he felt as if he was going to fly, but then, he started to fall and had a terrified and betrayed look on his face as soon as he started to fall. Jimmy then landed painfully on the stairs and on the ground.

Jimmy was stunned, and then saw his left arm, detatched, broken off, he was nothing but a toy. All he could do is despair in sadness.

 _ **Clearly, I will go sailing no more...**_

"Hey Mrs. Ryanson? Have you seen my Treeflower doll?" A girl was heard, she walked in and is revealed to be a little 10 year old girl with Black hair, light skin, and was dressed like a princess.

"What was that?" Duncan's mom was heard.

"Never mind." Chloe said, shrugging and picking him up, she grins and shrugs. She might as well keep this toy away from Duncan.


	11. Jimmy fixed and The Big One Arrives

**Chapter 10: Depression**

Later that afternoon, Sherman came out of the laundry room, getting himself untangled from the Christmas Lights, then he noticed the girl having a tea party with her toys, with Jimmy and his severed arm. Jimmy was wearing a garden hat as well as a My Little Pony apron. Sherman gasped. The girl then heard the doorbell ring and as she left to go see who it is, it was probably her parents, and Sherman ran over to his "buddy" in concern.

"Jim?! Are you okay?!" Sherman shook Jimmy, then Jimmy yelled out in agony.

"Well, it's been nice knowin' ya! See ya later, bu-bye! So long! Farewell!" Sherman said, drunkenly.

"What?! What do you mean?! Tell me!" Sherman said, panicking, could this mean that Trent and his family moved out already?! However, he noticed the severed arm and Jimmy's manic sadness. Sherman knew what this was: Jimmy learned the hard way he was just a toy.

"One moment, you're working on inventions, protecting the world from the likes of King Goobot, Eustace Stritch, and one other moment, you're drinkin' tea with Leia Skywalker, and her brother." Jimmy said, looking through his "teacup".

The pony toys just waved at Sherman, looking sheepish and embarrased.

Sherman raised an eyebrow in confusion and said sheepishly, "Uh, Jimmy, I think you're a little dizzy, I think we should get you outta here."

"Don't ya get it? You see the hat? I'm Mrs. Malory Archer!" Jimmy said, drunkenly and angrily. Jimmy proceeded to laugh like mad.

"SNAP OUT OF IT, NEUTRON!" Sherman shouted, then he proceeded to use Jimmy's severed arm and slap him with it, stunning the Boy Genius toy.

"I'm sorry. You're correct." Jimmmy said, now sober. "I'm just going through an awful lot. I'm very, very depressed, that's all."

"Yeah, no kidding!" Sherman said, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Jimmy took back his arm, and walked out of the room.

"Yeah, I can get through this, easy as pie." Jimmy said, quietly.

"That's the spirit." Sherman then said, confidently.

"OH I'M A SHAM!" Jimmy cried out, falling to his knees.

"Jimmy!" Sherman said, worried someone might hear them.

"I CAN'T FLY OUT THE STUPID WINDOW!" Jimmy moaned before crying. "DID YOU LIKE THE HAT? I THOUGHT IT WAS NICE, BUT THE APRON WAS A LITTLE TOO MUCH..." Then, Jimmy bursted into tears. Sherman felt sorry for this toy. But then as soon as he saw the window, Sherman had an idea, they're next to the Cooper household! They can get his friends to help him!

"Jimmy! You're a genius! Let's go!" Sherman then said, in triumph. He then proceeded to drag a crying Jimmy along with.

"Years, training in the CIA academy, all for nothin'!" Jimmy moped.

Meanwhile, as the day became cloudier and cloudier, all the toys were minding their own business at Trent Fenton's room. Gene, Soos and Gumball were playing Tecmo Super Bowl. Things have not been going great for anyone in there, Trent's missing his 2 favorite toys, Sherman's accused of Murder, and only 2 toys believe him.

"Hey, you're cheating!" Soos ranted.

"You got to tackle me. It's "B." You got to press "B."" Gumball grinned.

"I'm pressing "B." He's too fast." Soos angrily said.

"Change your guy, Soos. Change your guy." Gene then said.

"Guys!" A familiar voice was heard.

"Son of a buildin' block, it's Sherman!" Gumball exclaimed.

All of Trent's toys were relieved, yet terrified to see the one they appreciate are at Duncan's house.

"How did you get over there?!" Mabel asked, alarmed.

"It's a long story!" Sherman shouted out. Behind him was Jimmy on the floor, looking too depressed to care about anything.

"Catch this!" Sherman said, throwing a Christmas light rope at his friends.

Spongebob then caught it. "I got it, Sherman!"

"Alright!" Sherman said, happily. "Thanks, guys! Good going, Spongebob! Now just tie it onto something!" Sherman called out.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! I got a better idea—Let's not, and say we did, eh?" Gumball said, snatching the lights from Spongebob's hands.

"Hey!" Spongebob shouted.

"Gumball!" Mabel said angrily.

"What did you morons take, Stupid pills?" Gumball asked. "Have you forgotten what he did to Jimmy? And now you want to let him back over here?"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! You got-you got it all wrong, Gumball! Jimmy's fine! Jimmy's right here! He's with me!"

"You are a liar!" Gumball shouted.

"No, I'm not!" Sherman said. "Jimmy, come up here and you can tell the nice toys that you-that you're not dead."

Jimmy does nothing but stare at his broken arm. Sherman gets an idea. "Just a sec! Jimmy, will you get up here and give me a hand?"

Jimmy's broken arm comes flying up and lands on the desk by Sherman's shoe. He chuckles insincerely, and said, "That's very funny, Jimmy." He then said, angry, "THIS IS SERIOUS!"

"Hey, Sherman! Where'd you go?" Toothless called out.

"He's lying! Neutron ain't there!"

Sherman then runs back to the side of the window, and said in fake casualness, "Oh, hi, Jimmy! Why don't you say hello to the guys over there?"

Sherman, holding Jimmy's severed arm by the end out of sight, imitates Jimmy's voice, "Hiya fellas! Gotta blast!"

"Hey, look, it's Jimmy!" Toothless said.

"Hey, Jimmy, let's show the guys our new secret best friends handshake!" Sherman said, shaking Jimmy's hand, then he slaps the arm high-five.

"Give me five, dude!"

"Something's screwy here." Gene said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"So you see, we're friends now, guys. Aren't we, Jimmy?" Sherman said. He goes back to his Jimmy voice.

"You bet. Give me a hug!" He throws the arm around his neck, and laughed. "Ha-ha! Oh, I love you too!"

"See? It is Jimmy." Mabel replied. "Now, give me the lights, Gumball."

Gumball then asked Sherman, "What are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing!" Sherman then said, and unwittingly, the toy showed Jimmy's severed arm, and caused his friends to shriek in terror.

"That's gonna leave a mark!" Gene then said, disgusted.

"Murderer!" Gumball then said, angrily, before dropping the rope in disgust.

As soon as Sherman noticed the screaming, he notices why, he accidentally got his friends to think that Sherman smashed Jimmy to pieces! He can't take it back now, the damage is done.

"NO Wait!" Sherman said, beggingly. "It's not what you think!"

"Save it for the lawyers, chump!" Gumball said, leaving.

"Please! You don't know what it's like!" Sherman cried.

"Nothin' left to see here folks." Gene then said as the toys left.

Everyone ignored Sherman's crying pleads, even Mabel, she gave one last look at Sherman, a sad look as well.

"Mabel, please! Don't do this to me!" Sherman begged, despereately. "Mabel, please! Please! Please! Mabel!"

All she could do is close the blinds, Sherman sighed in grief, what is he going to do now?

"Why does this keep happening to me?! Sherman sobs as he slumps on the window.

Sherman looked sad, and then, he looked at a Cell phone that was on the workbench, he could mimick Duncan's Dad's voice and say that they're in his house! Trent will have to come get him and Jimmy!

Sherman was trying to get a call from next door, but no matter how many times he called, a voicemail picked up. Sherman was about to give up, but then he saw a horrifying sight, all of Duncan's mutant toys coming after a depressed Jimmy.

"Jimmy!" Sherman exclaimed in terror. He screamed and ran to them in fury, but Lex grabbed Jimmy's arm, which caused Sherman to fly towards the wall. Lex walked towards Jimmy. As he gets up, Sherman notices Jimmy surrounded.

Furious, Sherman runs over at the mob, angrily. He lost everything he cares about. He's not ready to give up on saving Jimmy from this place.

"He's still alive and you're not gonna get him, you monsters!" yelled Sherman as he throws the Mutant Toys aside buy punching or kicking, trying to get to Jimmy. He furiously throws the mutant toys aside, digging his way to see a surprising yet relieving sight.

Jimmy is still alive and he is sitting up, with his broken arm newly attached on his body! Jimmy weakly smiles as he moves it. It's as if it was never broken to begin with! And in addition to that, he looks like mint condition all over again!

Sherman looks confused as he said, "Hey. Hey, they...they fixed you." Sherman walks over to the depressed Jimmy as he shakes the arm to confirm he's seeing the real deal. Surely enough, the arm is for real.

"Heh...Yeah, it's okay, I guess. Kinda killed the moment, though." Jimmy sighs in depression.

He glares at the mutants as he said accusing them, "But...But Jimmy, you said they're cannibals! We saw them eat those toys!"

As the Mutant toys moved aside, Sherman then sees Freddy Fazbear and Ducky Momo back to normal. with their heads on their correct bodies. He looks at the mutants still confused about what's going on. He can only come to one conclusion, these toys aren't cannibals after all. They were only trying to help those who were hurt by Duncan's sick and twisted games. They were trying to help Jimmy as well... and Sherman tried to kill them without even knowing.

"What did you expect, kid?" Luthor asked.

"Uh, I dunno." Sherman sheepishly lied. Then he nervously said, "I am terribly sorry. I thought you were gonna...heh heh...eat my friend?

Then, the mutant toys ran after hearing that.

"What? Was it something I said?" Sherman said, before hearing Duncan's footsteps. "Duncan! Jimmy, come on, we gotta go!"

Sherman tried to help Jimmy up, but he refused to go anywhere, still depressed after his realization.

"Fine! Let Duncan trash you, but don't blame me!" Sherman said, angrily as he hides under a milk crate.

And perfect timing too. Duncan came in with an evil grin as he is holding a big box.

"Yes! It's here!" Duncan said, evilly. "After all these weeks, my package has came!" Duncan goes to his workbench, puts the box down on it, and rips it open. Looking inside, Duncan continued, "The Big One."

Sherman watched from inside the milkcrate. His eyes widen in horror as Duncan walked in with a firework rocket just as tall as Sherman. Duncan then said, "Finally, after all these years of waiting, it's finally here! The Big One!"

Reading the label, Duncan said, "'This rocket is very dangerous. Do not let any children play with it.' All right!'" Duncan laughs evilly as he looks around. Sherman knew what he's looking for: something to blow up. "Where's that dorky doll?"

Duncan picked up the milkcrate, but Sherman was hanging on for dear life inside the crate.

Sherman knew what Duncan was looking for, something to blow up, then, a familiar laser noise was heard, and Jimmy was beneath him. Duncan laughed in triumph and slams the milkcrate on the workbench.

"Yeah, of course..." laughed Duncan as he grabs Jimmy. "I've always wanted to launch a boy genius into orbit!"

Duncan then grabbed the toolbox, opened it, and placed the tool box on the crate, trapping Sherman inside the crate. He then grabbed the tape and taped Jimmy to the rocket. After a while, Jimmy was taped to the rocket.

But as luck would have it, lightning and thunder ruined the moment.

"Oh come on!" Duncan yelled, in shock. With Jimmy taped to the rocket in hand, the boy then goes to a window and sees to his anger that a big rainstorm is going on. He smacks his head against the window upset. He won't be able to launch in this storm! No way! "Oh, man!"

Sherman sighs. At least Jimmy is safe. But did this rainstorm discouraged Duncan? No, he smirks as he turns his focus from the rain to the rocket. As he sets Jimmy near the Crate.

He then decided to set his alarm for 7AM in the morning, and then he heads to bed, planning to go through with his evil deed.

However, just because his friends lost their faith in him, Sherman wasn't ready to give up just yet.


	12. Jimmy, I Can't Do This Without You

Chapter 11: Reinvigoration

Meanwhile, at Trent's driveway, Trent and Danny were about to go home, Trent was clearly depressed.

"I just can't find them anywhere, dude. What if we leave them behind?" Asked a sad Trent. He has looked everywhere but he can't find 2 of his favorite toys! He is very depressed. He really misses those toys, even Sherman. Jimmy may be his present favorite toy, but Sherman will always be his favorite toy he has since kindergarten.

"Calm down, dude. I'm sure you can find them before you leave tomorrow." Danny replied confidently.

Once they go inside their opposite homes, a box nearby that is labeled 'Trent's Toys!' scrawled on it begins to move, shaking.

"Let me out! I want air!" yelled a voice. The box opened up revealing Toothless coughing out packing Styrofoam peanut from his mouth.

Gumball peeks out next to him, looking annoyed. Although they don't trust Sherman now, they stick to his suggestion of getting a moving buddy. Unfortunately, guess who Gumball is stuck with?

As Toothless looks relieved as he coughs, Gumball rolls his eyes as he snapped, "I wish you stop moving around! It's hard to sleep when you get like that!"

"Sorry. I get nervous before travelling." said Toothless sheepishly.

"Why I have you for moving buddy, I would never know!" snapped Gumball as he goes back into the box.

"Well, that's easy. Everyone else got picked!" said Toothless as he follows Gumball back into the box. Mabel sadly looked at Trent through the window.

"Oh, Sherman, if only you saw how much Trent misses you." Mabel sadly said, missing her boyfriend.

Back at Duncan's house during the storm, Duncan was sleeping in his clothes, not caring to get into pajamas. As the storm pounded, Jimmy still sat there dejectedly, shocked, sad, and heartbroken about the truth. Sherman was struggling to get free, but he can't even move the crate as it's pinned by the Toolbox.

"Jim, do me a favor and help me lift this crate!" Sherman then said, but Jimmy was still too depressed to help. Without Jimmy, it won't be easy to move the crate as it's too heavy.

Sherman threw a stray washer to get Jimmy's attention. Jimmy sighs as he looked at Sherman. What does he want now? He feels as if Sherman's done enough to him.

"Be a lamb and see if you can get this tool box off me!" Sherman pleaded. But much to his annoyance, Jimmy turns away from the toy who helped him realize who he truly was all this time, hanging his head. Sherman is a hopeless situation, Jimmy is about to be blown to pieces in a few hours, Trent will move out with his family in a few hours, and the only friends he could count on won't help him.

"Come on, Nerdtron. I..." Sherman was about to snap, but calms down with a sigh of regret. He can't yell at Jimmy when he's like this. He then said in a begging yet sad tone, "Jimmy, I need your help. I can't do this without you."

"It's no use, Sherman. I can't help anybody." Jimmy then said, not caring about the rocket strapped to him that will blow him up into bits.

"Sure you can, you know. All you gotta do is lift this thing off of me, I'll get that rocket off of you, and we can make a run for Trent's house!" Sherman then said.

"Trent's house. Duncan's house. What's the difference, they're all the same." Jimmy said, sadly.

"Oh, Jimmy, you had a big fall, alright? That's why you're acting like this! I know what it's like to not think clearly!" Sherman said, poking his noggin. Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Look, those guys fixed your arm! You should be feeling better by now!"

"Really, Sherman? Even if you fixed my arm, does it make a difference about the fact that I'm seeing things clearly? You were right about me all along." Jimmy sadly said, still heartbroken about the truth. At the same time, Jimmy flipped up his communicator, which is actually a plastic compartment. As he sadly sighs, "I'm just a stupid, weak, pathetic little toy.I'm not a CIA Apprentice, I'm not a boy genius,I was never any of those things. And I never will be."

As Jimmy begins to sniff, Sherman had a concerned look, at first, Jimmy thought he was the real thing. He thought he was the real Jimmy Neutron, a boy with an godly I.Q. of 210, making him the smartest Retroville citizen. Jimmy believed he was someone important, someone with the power to rescue entire galaxies. To him, being a toy means he is powerless and unimportant. Jimmy can't even see what Trent would want with him now that Jimmy realizes he is just another toy and not a CIA Apprentice. As far as Jimmy's concerned, he feels useless, no one to be bothered with.

"Jimmy, you may not be the real Jimmy Neutron, but being a toy is a lot better than a CIA Apprentice or a...Genius of Steel!" Sherman then said, sympathizing with the boy genius toy.

"To you, maybe." Jimmy scoffed.

"Trust me, it is! Over there in that house is a a little boy named Trent. And he thinks you are the greatest ever! Guess why? It's not because you're a CIA Apprentice, it's because you're a toy! And you're not just any toy! You're his toy! Trent Matthew Cooper's Toy!" Sherman said, happily.

"But that's ridiculous, there's no way a kid like him want me for what I am." Jimmy said, with sad hopes with a doubtful look before going back to trying to ignore Sherman.

"Wait a minute, you don't know why would Trent want you?! Look at you! Have you forgotten who you are? You're a Jimmy Neutron action figure!" Sherman said, happily. "Toys wanna be you, they'd be willing to give up moving parts to be you! You got wings, you shoot lasers, you glow in the dark, you talk, your Jetpack even does that whoosh thing! You are a cool toy!"

Jimmy was taken by surprise as he raises an eyebrow, no one has ever said about him, ever. Probably because he was too busy being everyone's idol. However, Sherman pauses and looks at himself. He started to have a sad frown on his face, after all, it was his own jealousy that got them into this mess in the first place. Even Trent wants to play with Jimmy more than him.

"Now that It's all said and done, you're too cool. I mean... Well, let's just face it, how can a toy like me compete against a Jimmy Neutron action figure? All I got is..." Sherman sadly said, pulling his own string.

Surely enough, the voice box responded, "I'm a dog too!"

"If Trent has someone like you to play with, why should he ever play with me? I'm the one that should be strapped to that rocket." Sherman said, now realizing his mistake.

"What? Why?" Jimmy said, surprised. Why is Sherman saying that?

"Because in spite of what you say, it is all my fault and I deserve it. If I didn't pushed you out the window, then maybe all this might've never happened, not that I was trying to anyway." Sherman replies, bowing his head.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy said, confusedly, paying more attention to Sherman.

"It wasn't the window I was aimin' for. It was behind the desk. That way, Trent would've found you more easily." Sherman said, turning his back on Jimmy, leaning against the crate, glumly.

"OK...but why push me at all?" Jimmy asks, raising an eyebrow as he shrugged.

"I was tired of you being' played with more than me. I was under the impression that you might become his new favorite toy, and I'd be off to Goodwill in no time flat. Some friend I turned out to be, trying to eliminate you just to save my own status, and now look where we are...trapped in the house of the toy torturer. I might as well let Duncan have his way with me, 'cause I got nothin' left to go back to now that everyone knows for sure I killed you." Sherman said, hopelessly.

He's right, it was his fault that Jimmy was left to be strapped to the firework. It's his fault that they're in this mess. If he would've let Duncan strap him to the rocket, Jimmy would've been safe to go back to Trent's and Sherman would die, knowing he's doing the right thing, making his owner happy.

However, Jimmy had a curious look on his face and thought about what his friend said, but to be sure that Sherman's being honest, he then lifted and looked at his boot and saw Trent's name, the shoe may be dirty, but the name was still visible.

As he runs his fingers on the sole, he remembers all that joy he brought to to Trent. Then he glances over to the crate and the toolbox. Jimmy now understood his purpose in life, making Trent Cooper happy as a toy. Jimmy finally got it: Not not only can he be a toy and still be important to someone, but also what Trent means to Sherman and that Sherman's hostility towards Jimmy has all really been about Sherman's fear that he was losing the person who matters to him more than anyone else.

He then thought in his head, "Wow. So Sherman was jealous of me the whole time. But if I really, really boil it down, I guess it's partially my fault we're in here. I kept trying to be something I thought I was, and I accidentally got him to lose his friends." Then, a look of determination spreads across Jimmy's face as he thought in his head, "But life can be worth living if you're loved by a kid. I may not be a CIA Apprentice, but I'll make it up to him."


	13. Duncan Learns a Lesson

**Chapter 12: Commupance**

Sherman is feeling depressed than he has ever been in his toy life. He let his jealousy consume him, his friends don't trust him, Trent's going to move out of Illinois in at least a few hours from now, and he's trapped in the meanest kid's room in the block.

"Do me a favor, Jim, go on without me. Just get back to Trent while you still can." Sherman said, leaning on the crate.

Sherman turned around and sighed as Jimmy was gone.

"Well, at least he got away." Sherman sighs, bowing his head. He might as well force Duncan to find something else to blow up. Maybe him.

However, he heard a loud noise. The milkcrate's moving?! Alarmed, he looks up, only to see...Jimmy! He may be still strapped to that rocket, But Jimmy is trying to push the toolbox off!

"Jimmy?! What are you doing?! I thought you were-" Sherman then said.

"Come on, there's a little 9-year old who needs us over in that house, Sherman. And we shouldn't let him down. It's time to free you from this thing!" Jimmy said, determined, pushing the crate.

Happy that his friend's reinvigorated, Sherman salutes him and helps his friend move the tool box, with the rain stopped and the sun beginning to rise... a moving truck can be seen pulling up in front of Trent's house!

"Sherman! It's the Moving Van!" Jimmy said, horrified, it's almost time to move!

"We gotta get out of here, now!" Sherman yelped.

Jimmy braces himself between the tool chest and the wall. Using his legs, Jimmy pushes with all his might like the Man of Steel known as Superman. The toolbox begins to move.

Sherman notices that with every shove Jimmy gives to the toolchest, the milkcrate begins to edge out over the lip of the desk, and eventually, a gap has been opened, and Sherman goes through it, he's free!

"Jim! I'm out!" Sherman whispered.

However, Poor Jimmy didn't noticed as he continued to push the tool box.

"Almost...there..." Jimmy grunted as he pushed everything off the workbench, Sherman nervously chuckles as the tools crashed ontop of him, luckily, Duncan is dumber than he realizes and keeps sleeping, and Jimmy sighs in relief.

"I wanna ride the pony." Duncan mumbled.

Jimmy raised an eyebrow in thought, why would Duncan dream about ponies?

"Huh, that's intriguing," Jimmy smiled as he chuckled, but then he mumbled as he felt disturbed., "I don't even wanna know." Now, to check on Sherman.

"Sherman! Are you alright?" Jimmy asked, concerned.

"I'm Fine, I'm okay!" Sherman said, punch drunk as he lifts the toolbox, dazed.

But the alarm clock rings, and Jimmy goes into toy mode, and Duncan wakes up and grabs Jimmy and heads downstairs. Sherman leaps to his feet, runs across the room, and catches the door just before it closes. As he swings the door back open, Sherman is confronted by Vinny! The dog barrels down the hallway straight for Vinny. Sherman slams the door shut just in time.

"What am I gonna do now?!" Sherman yelped. "Come on, Sherman! Think!"

Sherman sighed in disappointment. This was all his fault. He's on his own, or is he, as he looks around, he notices the Mutant Toys looking at him.

"Guys!" Sherman asked, as he saw the Mutant toys but none of them were pleased as they glared at him. "No, no, no! Wait! Wait! Listen! Please! There's a good toy down there and he's - he's going to be blown to bits in a few minutes all because of me. I gotta save him." Sherman then said. "But I need your help!"

All of Duncan's mutant toys glared at Sherman, he attacked them when all they were doing is reattaching Jimmy's arm. And Sherman wouldn't blame them for being angry. As Sherman begins to despair, Frieza steps up as he said, "He needs our help."

"Frieza, you can't possibly think of something idiotic like this, Duncan's the alpha. He destroys anything in sight." Cell then said, angrily.

For a while, it seem the Mutant Toys are still angry at Sherman. With no one else to help him, Sherman has completely given up on hope...but he stops sulking as soon as he notices Lex peeking from out of the shadows, looking concerned for Sherman.

"Please, Lex. Jimmy's my friend, he's the only one I've got..." Sherman then said, sadly thinking about his friends who may never wanna see him again. To him, it seems as if because of what happened yesterday, it would seem as if Sherman's friends lost faith in him.

"So I've heard, but don't worry little child. Lex, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Darkseid, Flippy, Bill and the Greasers and I have endured his torturing us long enough." Frieza then said, determined. "Get the mutants and tortured gathered."

Lex went to his right as he bangs in some sort of code on Duncan's metal bedpost.

"You mean, you're going to help me? B-But what about the dog?" Sherman said, surprised. Yet, he did have a good point.

"Trust me." Frieza then said.

All of Duncan's mutant toys looked at each other.

"I'm on board." Broly replied. The mutants nodded and look to Sherman. Sherman looks alarmed, but surely enough, more Mutant Toys gather around Sherman! He smiles. These dudes are willing to help out after all!

"Good, because we're gonna have to break a few rules, and I promise, it's going to work." Sherman then said. "Since Duncan would be the only one to get up this early, meet me downstairs in half an hour."

Meanwhile in Trent's Room, The movers cart out the last load. A forlorn Trent clutches onto Jimmy's "spaceship" box in one hand and his Back to the Future VHS in the other. Trent scans the empty room and heaves a sad sigh, he might as well face it, his favorite toys are gone for good.

In Duncan's Backyard, Duncan comes out of the she carrying a bunch of materials under his arm. He drops the junk down beside an inanimate Jimmy. Jimmy was concerned, he's running out of time!

Back in Duncan's room, as Vinny is planted right outside Sid's bedroom door, poised to attack anything that exits, Sherman has created a little diagram of the house and yard out of dominoes and Scrabble tiles. He points to it with a pencil as he addresses the mutants.

"Alright, I need Broly with Mercy here, Lex with Petunia to meet up with Harley. Roller Sideshow Bob and I aren't allowed to move until We get the signal, so let's move!" Sherman said, determined to end this Nightmare.

The toys all break out of their huddle, and got started on their plan as Petunia and Lex opened a vent grate, and went through the air shaft, and headed towards where the porch light was.

"Wind the wind up toy!" Frieza said.

Meanwhile, Lex and Petunia come to an intersection. Lex chuckles. and they head down the right tunnel.

A bottom of wall insulation is pushed aside to by the 2. They make their way towards a junction box sitting in the center of the floor. Luthor and Petunia lift the loose junction box. Lex takes the end of the line off Petunia's fishing reel, hooks it onto himself, and is then lowered down through the open hole.

Hanging halfway down the front door, Lex begins to swing. Eventually he swings far enough to reach his destination: the doorbell. Lex presses it.

Then, Sherman got on Sideshow RollerBob and so did the other toys and waited for the signal, then the wind up toy was winded and then, the door bell was heard, that was the signal, indicating that Lex rang the door bell!

Skeleton hand in a box went onto and opened the door, the wind up toy fled the room, and caused Vinny to go after it, and opened it, and the Mutant Toys went downstairs.

Meanwhile, Vinnie wasn't so lucky as Duncan's mom opens the door, and the mutant toy leads the dog outside the house, tricking him. In that moment, Lex catches the Wind up Toy and is quickly reeled upwards back into the roof as Duncan's mom shrugs and closes the door. Vinny smashes into the closed door without even noticing before growling.

"Badda-bing." Vinnie said, sarcastically, "I know everyone hates me, but come on."

As the mother went upstairs to get ready for work, she fails to notice a familiar group of mutants led by a familar pull string doll and by now RollerBob has really picked up speed. He shoots underneath the kitchen table, through the maze of chairlegs, straight towards... the pet door. The mutants all push back causing the Rollerskating mutant to do a wheelie. They smash through the doggie door...and catapult into the bushes.

Duncan was getting things ready for "launching the kid into orbit". As Sherman looked through the bushes, there's Jimmy still tape to that rocket. Lex and a few Mutants shoot out into the yard from a drain pipe. They exchange a thumbs-up with Sherman, Sherman smiles that stupid dog's out of the way. Time to prove his innocence.

" Uh, Mission Control...is the launchpad construction complete? -(simulated static) Uh, Roger, rocket is now secured to guide wire. We are currently obtaining the...ignition sticks. Countdown will commence momentarily. Stand by - (simulated static)" Duncan said, still getting things ready in the tool shed. "Ey, Mom, Dad! Where are the matches? Oh, man, forget it, I found them!"

The rest of the mutant toys got in position. Jimmy sighs, thinking that this is his last few minutes alive. Jimmy then stopped as he sees a group of Toys getting into position as Sherman ran up to Jimmy.

"Sherman! All right! Get me outta here!" Jimmy said, excitedly, he knew Sherman wouldn't give up on the Superman of Nickelodeon, well, at least not without any help, anyway. But then, Sherman shushed Jimmy.

"Why?" Jimmy asked, confused.

"Do not panic! Everything's gonna be alright..." Sherman replied, then he went into toy mode.

"Are you insane?!" Jimmy gritted his teeth, then he saw Duncan heading out of the shed, prompting Neutron to go into toy mode.

"Houston, all systems are go. Requesting permission to launch -" Duncan said, playfully.

Duncan noticed Sherman on the ground. "Hey! How did you get down here?" Duncan then said, he shrugged it off and sticks a match prominently in Sherman's Pocket and tosses him onto the grill of an open barbecue.

"Oh, well, You and I are gonna have a cookout later." Duncan said, laughing. Duncan walked over to Jimmy at the launch pad, and got ready.

" Houston, do we have permission to launch? - (simulated static) Uh, Roger, permission granted. You are confirmed at T minus 10 seconds...and Counting." Duncan said, lighting the match.

Jimmy knew this was it. Once that fuse lights, Jimmy and Sherman are goners.

"Oh, man, this is going to be cool! 10...9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Duncan then said, grinning menacingly as the match moves towards the fuse.

But before the match could touch the fuse, a familar voice box said, "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Confused, Duncan pulls back from lighting the fuse. He turns to look at Sherman still lying lifelessly atop the barbecue except for the sound emitting from his voice box.

"Huh?" Duncan asked, he puts out the match. Curious, he stands up and begins walking over to Sherman.

"You're not going anywhere, snake eye." Sherman's voicebox said.

"What?!" Duncan said, impatiently.

"Let's just say the Leaning tower of Pisa wasn't always leaning." Sherman's voice box was heard, then Duncan picked him up.

"Stupid toy, it's busted." Duncan scoff, irritated. Aiming for the garbage bin, Duncan was about to throw Sherman.

"Who are you calling "Busted", buster?!" Sherman's voice box said, stopping Duncan and taking him by surprise. This has never happened before.

"Are you talking to me...?" Duncan gasped in shock, he won't like where this will be going. No way.

"That's right, I'm talking to you, Duncan Ryanson!" Sherman's voice box notified a surprised Duncan. "We've been watching you. We're tired of being kicked around, pulled apart, burned, blown up..."

With Sherman talking on his own, this scared Duncan, and what scares him the most is that the string wasn't pulled at all.

"Wait, what do you mean, "we"?!" Duncan gulped in terror.

"That's right, _your toys_!" Sherman's voice box was heard.

Then, Duncan hears something out of the soundbox, a badly burnt doll rising from the ground, and a broken toy struck rising as well, and both are heading towards Duncan. Jimmy comes to life and grins as this happened.

Then, 3 GI Joe toys rise out of the mud led by Astro the windup toy, 1 with a nail through his head, another headless, and one without arms.

Duncan looks on in terror as they start creeping toward him. Vinny's dog bowl flips up, revealing the Rolf, all chewed up and covered in dirt. Duncan gasped at the sight of the toys moving toward him.

"Rolf will release his rage now!" Rolf angrily shouted.

And right on cue, some of Duncan's toys came out of the ground, with Broly chuckling darkly, and then out of the watery mudslide, Frieza, Lex, Darkseid arose, and more of Duncan's toys circled around the boy, scaring him.

Then, Duncan felt something fall on his head, it was Dr. Octagonapus. Duncan screamed in terror as he was surrounded. Jimmy was surprised by this plan.

"So from now on, for each time you don't take good care of your toys, we'll find out, Duncan!" Sherman's voice box said. "We toys can see..." Then, Sherman's head turned 360 degrees, further frightening Duncan. Sherman then said, gruffly, "Everything."

Duncan was clearly hyperventilating in fear. Then, the final straw that broke the toy camel's back was driven when Sherman's face came to life, glaring at Duncan.

Sherman gritted his teeth and said, "So play nice."

Duncan dropped Sherman and screamed in terror, running to his front lawn. Sherman then got up and everyone jumped in triumph, pumping their fists, cheering happily.

In the Ryanson's front lawn, Duncan sees his classmate, Courtney, holding a Doll.

"Courtney! The toys, they're alive!" Duncan yelped, but then, he gulped as he saw the doll. "Nice dolly!"

Courtney, confused, shoves the doll in Duncan's face as Duncan screams in fear, running into the house. It was from that moment on that Duncan gave up his reign of terror, and victory has come to toys everywhere.


	14. The Chase of Rocket Power

**Chapter 13: Chase that Van!**

Back at the backyard, the toys were celebrating their victory. Not only has Sherman save Jimmy from a horrible fate, but he and the mutants joined forces to scare Duncan to the point where he'll never destroy a toy again.

"Finally, that's over!" Sherman said, happily. "Nice job, gentlemen, good idea using the coming outta ground thing, It's cliché', but you made it work!"

"Hey, Sherman, thanks." Jimmy then said. Sherman proceeded to shake his new friend's hand. It's official: they're friends now. "I'm kinda getting used to this toy thing, but, eh, something tells me we can't do that."

"Oh, what harm could've it done, Jimmy?" Sherman shrugged, "We just taught him a lesson, that's all!"

Sherman smiled back at his friend, but they heard a car honk its horn. That means one thing: Trent's family was moving!

"Everybody say, "Bye, house!" Mr. Cooper said.

"Sherman, the van!" Jimmy cried. "It's no time to celebrate yet; we gotta leave!"

"Bye, house." Trent said sadly.

"We gotta go!" Sherman then said, panicking, then Sherman and Jimmy ran off. "Thanks, Frieza!" As they ran they saw the Moving truck right behind the van as the car left. Sherman started to leave but then, something made Jimmy stuck in the fence, the big rocket. Sherman was about to stop and try to help Jimmy.

"No time to waste, I'll meet you there!" Jimmy then said.

Sherman then decided to get to the moving truck, with no avail. He can't just leave Jimmy here.

Back at Duncan's backyard, Jimmy was trying to get out, but the firework was too big.

Broly then helped by widening the opening a bit, which helped, but Jimmy was still far away from the truck. The heroes proceeded to chase the van.

On the porch, Vinny was angrily sitting there, that is until he sees 2 familiar jerks who got him stuck running towards the moving van. He grins as he chuckles darkly, time for vengeance.

Jimmy runs up close to the strap and Sherman is back a few paces. Jimmy jumps up onto the strap and climbs up onto the bumper. Sherman tries reach for the strap as well, but misses.

"You can do it, Sherman!" Jimmy encouraged. Increasing his running speed, he gave a giant leap and caught the strap. Sherman laughs. As he starts climbing up, Jimmy gasped.

Confused, Sherman asks, "What, did I miss something?"

Turning, he sees Vinny chasing after him, he shouts in terror.

"Hey! Get back here!" Vinny then said, grabbing Sherman by the leg, the boy found himself in a tug of war with the dog.

"Sherman!" Jimmy said, terrified.

"I can't make it, take care of Trent for me!" Sherman said, but Jimmy jumped and pulled Vinny's ears, and Jimmy was able to save his friend from a torn fate. Luckily the car stopped, yet, Jimmy was thrown underneath a car by Vinny.

"Try to get outta here and see what happens, pal!" Vinny then said, Jimmy hopes that Sherman has a plan for this.

Luckily, the truck stopped, and somehow in a stroke of luck, Sherman opened the truck's door, getting him inside the moving truck. he then looked over to his left and saw a box that was named, "Trent's Toys".

Sherman smiled and opened the box, Gene and Gumball noticed. The other toys see that Sherman made it out of Duncan's house, alive. They looked surprised.

"Sherman? What are you doing?" Gumball asked.

Sherman then saw RC and grabbed him, he grabbed the control, and he put him near the edge of the truck.

"What's he up to?!" Mabel asked.

Sherman then kicked RC out of the truck and used him to get to Jimmy, which was successful as Jimmy sees RC approaching him. Looks like RC's happy to see him! Well, that's one thing taken care of, now Sherman has to prove his innocence to his friends, and get rid of Vinny.

The toys screamed in fright. "NO! He's at it again!" Soos yelped in fright. To them, all the toys were next on Sherman's Get rid of list.

The traffic light turns green allowing the van and truck to cross the intersection.

"Get 'im!" Gumball shouted, then all of the toys, except for Mabel, tumble out of their boxes as they angrily went after Sherman.

Jimmy managed to get on the RC car as it was being driven to the moving truck.

Sherman was grabbed by Sperg the Bully, and was twirled around, and then thrown to the wall. Coincidentally, the RC car suddenly swerves from Vinny's jaws and starts doing doughnuts matching Sherman's in the middle of the street before resuming what it was doing.

"Pig pile!" Gene shouted, jumping from a box and landing on Sherman in a body slam. And then, enough was enough. They all ganged up on Sherman.

At the same time, the RC car hops up in the air, tossing Jimmy up and off. Jimmy manages to land back on RC, but facing backwards.

Meanwhile, Jimmy was heading towards some traffic, he screamed in fear as he was about to be crushed into pieces, but then, Vinny, blinded by rage, alarmed the drivers, causing all the cars to stop in alarm, crashing into each other, leaving Jimmy unscathed. Vinny tried to find a way out, but he's stuck.

Jimmy sighs in relief as Duncan's dog is out of his sight.

"There's something you don't see everyday." Jimmy said, relieved.

Sherman ain't so lucky as the toys were about to throw him out of the van. Mabel could only watch as the one she thought she knew was about to part ways with her again.

"No, please, listen to me! Jimmy is in trouble! We gotta save him!" Sherman pleaded as he hit some of Gumballs parts to the floor. The toys wouldn't listen as all they saw was Sherman trying to kill more toys.

"Toss him overboard!" Gumball demanded.

"NO! DON'T DO IT!" Sherman pleaded. Too late, he was thrown overboard. Sherman's in trouble, now.

"So long! Sucker!" Gumball taunted.

Sherman sighs in grief, then turns around to see a car about to pass him, he ducks so he doesn't get run over. Sherman, shaken, gets up and sighs in relief, only to see that it's Michael Keaton's car.

"What's he doing in Illinois at this time of year? Shouldn't he be working on another movie?" Sherman asked himself. He then looks to the audience and shrugs.

Unbeknownst to him, Jimmy was heading towards Sherman, VIA RC.

"SHERMAN...!" Jimmy shouted, then, Sherman was knocked onto the toy vehicle, relieved. Behind him, he notices Jimmy.

"Thanks for the ride, Jimmy!" Sherman said, chuckling.

"LOOK OUT!" Jimmy yelped as they were about to hit the tire, Sherman screams in fear as he makes a hard left, avoiding the car that could've crushed them to pieces!

"Now it's time to catch up to the truck!" Sherman said, while accelerating to catch up to the moving van.

Back in the truck's back, the toys except Mabel celebrated, they got rid of the one who caused them enough trouble. Soos then noticed 3 familiar toys coming up towards the rest.

"Dudes! Sherman's ridin' RC! And Jimmy's with him!" Soos exclaimed. The toys were surprised! What's going on? But surely enough, the toys notice Sherman driving with Jimmy behind him.

"It's JIMMY! Sherman was telling the truth!" Mabel said, surprised. She's relieved that she was right, but the other toys on the other hand, were embarrased, not to mention horrified. All this time, Jimmy was still alive, and Sherman was innocent! And Gumball felt the most stupid for convincing the toys otherwise.

"What have we done?!" Spongebob then said in horror.

"Great, now I feel guilty." Toothless then said.

Now, Sherman and Jimmy were close to the truck, this is their chance to board the ship! Or in this case, board the truck.

"We're almost there!" Sherman laughs.

"Get the ramp lowered, Sperg!" Mabel called out.

Sperg rushes over to a lever on the side of the back. The sign above it reads "RAMP: UP/DOWN." Sperg pushes down hard on the lever. The ramp begins to lower.

Sherman and Jimmy look up to see the ramp about to come down right on top of them. The RC Car pulls back just before the heavy ramp slams into the road. Sparks fly everywhere like mad from the metal scraping the pavement.

"Quick! Grab on to my legs!" Spongebob then said, everyone did so. "Mabel! Get on!" Mabel got on Spongebob like horseback and the slinky sponge jumped on to the RC car, and after a while, Mabel grabbed on to her reinstated boyfriend, much to the delight of Trent's toys but the RC Car was slowing down for some unknown reason.

"Uh...Sherman?" Spongebob panickly said as the toys held on to him.

"Sherman! Speed up!" Mabel pleaded.

"Speed up, Jimmy!" Sherman pleaded.

"The batteries are almost dead!" Jimmy said, explaining how they're slowing down.

Spongebob kept getting stretched out further and further, and it was painful.

Meanwhile in the car, as Mrs. Cooper drove while Trent looked depressed, Mr. Cooper was listening to _Hearts on Fire_ on his MP3 player. As he does, he notices 4 familiar toys driving in and out of mirror shot. Mr. Cooper shrugged it off as he goes back to listening to his song.

"Why does dad always listen to 80's music?" Trent asked, trying to take his mind off his 2 favorite toys.

"Your dad's always been a mystery to me and your grandparents." Trent's mom laughed as she drove.

Meanwhile, back in the streets, Spongebob was at breaking point! He can't keep this up forever!

"I can't hold on much longer!" Spongebob then said, grabbing on to Mabel's waist, which is causing her to lose her grip on Sherman! She can't let go, not at this time!

"I can't keep this up, Sherman!" Mabel gasped.

"Hang on, Mabel!" Sherman then said, pleadingly.

Too late, Mabel's hand slips, sending Mabel and Spongebob's front shooting back into the moving truck and knocking over all the toys. The RC Car sputters to a stop. Our heroes watch in vain as the family van and moving truck disappear.

The RC's batteries finally died out, and now, our heroes were stranded.

"Great!" Sherman said, sarcastically. Sherman was about to give up, face it, they're lost toys, regardless if they're free from Duncan or not. Jimmy started to sigh, now he feels stupid and insignificant again, he looks back about to say that they're far away from Duncan, but the Rocket's in the way. Jimmy's eyes widened as soon as he saw the rocket.

"Sherman! The Rocket!" Jimmy exclaimed. Sherman lightened up as he heard those words, the rocket can help them catch up!

"The match!" Sherman happily said, taking out the match he ran to the fuse as he lit the match. "Thank you, Duncan, you idiot!"

For once, Sherman was glad Duncan did that, laughing at the thought of getting back to the Cooper Family, this was it, they were about to go home!

Unfortunately, the same car that nearly ran over Sherman passes by the duo, causing the match to go out! Sherman clenched the burnt match in horror.

"NO!" Sherman yelped, but then, he started to fall to his knees and cry, pounding the ground. Unable to see his friend cry, Jimmy turns away. They were so close, and yet so far. Now they were lost, for good!

As Jimmy's shadow passes over him, Sherman yells out in anguish, "NO!"

As all seemed lost, Sherman felt a hot, burning, feeling in a spot of his hand, Sherman took a look, he raises an eyebrow

He noticed that Jimmy's "Heat Ray Glasses" were doing that, like how Duncan tried to use a magnifying glass on him earlier. Sherman raises an eyebrow, somehow, while getting things set, Duncan must've made the Backpack Jetpack on Jimmy's back look like it was overstuffed by accident.

Sherman then took the shades off of Jimmy's jet pack, much to the boy genius's confusion. Sherman then grabbed the fuse, he's trying to align the tip of the fuse with his "Glasses".

"What now, Sherman?!" Jimmy asked.

"Stay perfectly still, Jim! You're about to shoot fire that doesn't come from a burrito!" Sherman then said, having the shades concentrate on the fuse's tip, then, to his delight, the fuse lit! Sherman then got back on RC, laughing in triumph.

"You did it! Next Stop: Trent!" Jimmy then said, happily. But Sherman stopped smiling as he remembered something. That rocket was meant to destroy Jimmy, and if it ignites...

"Wait! I just lit his little rocket. And don't rockets explode..." Sherman said, sheepishly, Jimmy shook his head in annoyance as he rolls his eyes, and the rocket blasted off. The RC Car rockets forward. Speeding along the dividing line in the road, it easily passes car after car until the moving truck can be seen on the horizon.

Meanwhile, Spongebob's two ends were being brought closer together after his failiure to save his friends.

"I shoulda held on longer!" Spongebob said.

"HUH?" Soos exclaimed, seeing Jimmy, Sherman, and RC. "It's Sherman and Jimmy coming up fast!"

The toys cheered as they saw their friends, but the Rocket began to get stronger, and it started to lift our heroes off the ground, Sherman tried his best to hang on to the car toy, unfortunately, he fails to hang on as they separate, sending the two toys upward and RC into the back of the truck.

"Take cover!" Toothless exclaimed, then the toys screamed as they ran away from the RC car, but Gumball stood there in shock as Speed RC hits him, sending all of his parts flying. That has GOT to hurt.

Meanwhile, the rocket skyrocketed into the sky, Sherman screamed in terror, this was it! Poor Sherman! Now Jimmy and Sherman are about to blow up into bits!

"This is the part where we blow up!" Sherman said in terror.

"Not on my watch!" Jimmy said, smirking. Then, Jimmy pressed a familiar button on his chest, and a certain pair of wings came out, jut out of Jimmy, severing the weakened tape that holds him to rocket. The toys separate from the rocket just before it blew into bits.

Sherman then saw a much more horrifying sight, the heroes were plummeting to the ground! He shielded his eyes in fear of not surviving the fall.

But Jimmy manages to bank underneath power lines and pulls up and the 2 heroes soared back into the sky, Sherman then took a look, and to his surprise, they were flying! They were really flying!

"Woah, Jimmy! You're flying!" Sherman exclaimed.

"Flying? Now this what you call _falling - with style!_ " Jimmy said in triumph. For the first time in his life, Jimmy can realize that he is a toy and still perform amazing feats of heroism. When Jimmy believed he was a CIA Apprentice, all he could do was fall around Trent's room in a way that resembled flying. Now that he knows who he truly is, he really can soar through the sky. He believed he could fly, touch the sky. Now he's finally spreading his wings and flying away.

Regardless, Sherman didn't care as he laughs, pretending to fly as he exclaims in triumph, "Gotta Blast!"

Sherman couldn't believe it, they were heading back to their owner, their nightmare was going to end! But to Sherman's surprise, they passed the moving van.

"Uh, Jim, we missed the truck!" Sherman exclaimed in shock.

"We're not aiming for the truck!" Jimmy then said. Sherman then noticed they were heading towards the Cooper Family Van, their sun window was open.

The 2 toys flew into the RV and they fell into a box next to the child.

Trent looked over and saw his 2 favorite toys in the world in his box.

"Hey wow!" Trent exclaimed.

"What is it?" Trent's dad asked.

"Jimmy! Sherman!" Trent excitedly said. "They were in the car!"

"See? I always tell you, fathers know best."

The 9-year old then hugged his favorite 2 toys in the world, and without anyone noticing, Jimmy and Sherman winked at each other. Their nightmare was over.


	15. Christmas in Trent's New House

**_Months later, December 25th, 2002._**

A few months later, it was Christmas 2002 in the suburbs of Boston. It was snowy and it was a beautiful Christmas morning.

At the new Cooper household, the Cooper Family was opening up new presents, as well as having a Christmas party.

"Which one can I open first?" Trent asked.

Unbeknownst to everyone in the room, the army toys were watching this and doing a recon mission, with Jimmy and Sherman leading it.

Things have changed. Jimmy and Sherman became great buddies, and Sherman learned the greatest lesson a toy like Sherman could ever learn: being a toy is about making a child happy, regardless you're advanced or not. And Sherman admitted to his friends that he just wanted to push Jimmy in between the desk and the wall so Sherman could get to go to Dave and Buster's. He was able to regain his friends' trust after the long ordeal. They were impressed that they heard that Duncan got scared to the point where he vowed never to do harm to any toy again, but they were confused about how Duncan's now afraid of Seline Deion music store standees. But regardless, they don't care.

"Scientist #1, this is Bully with a heart!" Sargent M. announced.

"Hey, heads up, dudes! It's showtime!" Gene then said.

"Oh! It's time!" Toothless then said. The toys fear of being replaced were gone for good, they vowed to make the new toys feel welcome at home.

The toys walked over, and then, Mabel grabbed Sherman from the neck.

"Whoa, Mabel. Listen, there has to be a safer way to grab my attention." Sherman then said, you can obviously tell that Sherman missed Mabel, and Mabel missed Sherman as well.

"Merry Christmas, my sweetheart!" Mabel said, swoonfully.

Then, Mabel pointed upwards, and Sherman noticed.

"Wait, is that a mistletoe?" Sherman asked.

Mabel nodded and grabbed him and dipped him and kissed the boy.

"Maybe Trent will get another Dragon, maybe a leaf eater, that way I could be the dominant predator!" Toothless said, prompting everyone to laugh.

"Quiet, everyone!" Jimmy then said.

"Trent's first present from Bridgette is...Dani Phantom! Repeat, a Dani Phantom!" Sargent M. said. And finally, after all these months of waiting, Gumball finally gets to be with the one he loves.

"Way to go, Idaho!" Gene then said.

"Geez, I better shave!" Gumball then said, then he took a plastic mustache out of his back and threw it away. Sherman then sat on the bed, with his face being covered in Lipstick.

Jimmy noticed, and he smiled at him as if he was saying, "Way to go, bro".

"Come in, Toy Leaders, Trent's opening his present, it's..." Sargent M said. Then, there was interference, Jimmy banged on the baby monitor to get feedback, much to the surprise of Sherman.

"Jimmy? Jimmy Neutron, you're not worried, are you?" Sherman said, jokingly, ever since Trent Cooper's birthday, and finding out what he is and embracing it, he wouldn't be bothered by this situation.

"What, me? No, don't be ridiculous!" Jimmy then said, sheepishly smiling, then he asked Sherman, "Are you?"

"Now, Jimmy," Sherman laughed, placing his arm around Jimmy. "What could Trent Cooper possibly get that's worse than you?"

Jimmy shrugged. After all, what could Trent possibly get that bugged Sherman more than Jimmy did?

 _"What did Noah get me?!" Trent excitedly said. The living room door opened, and barking was heard._

 _"Merry Christmas, Trent." Noah was heard._

 _"WOW! A PUPPY?! AWESOME!" Trent happily said._

Then, all of the toys had a alarmed look on their faces, especially Sherman and Jimmy.

The 2 looked at each other, and smiled nervously, somehow, they should've seen that coming.

And that's the story of one boy learning that when it comes to being the leader of the group, there's no competition. While it's nice to be Trent's Favorite, all a toy needs to do is be the best toy it can be. And everyone lived happily ever after, well, except for Duncan.

Then, we iris out on Sherman, who winks at the audience.

 **The End.**


	16. Credits

Kyle Chandler as Sherman Peabody _(Max Charles voices Sherman's pull string voicebox)_

Henry Cavill as Jimmy Neutron _(Debbi Derryberry voices Jimmy's button activated voice box)_

Peri Gilplin as Mabel Pines

Steven Colbert as Toothless

Patrick Warburton as Gene Belcher

Rob Paulsen as Gumball Watterson

Charlize Theron as Dani Phantom

Tom Kenny as Spongebob

Noah Schnapp as Trent Cooper  
George Newbern as Trent's Dad  
Ellen Degenres as Trent's Mom  
Zach Callison as Duncan  
Christopher Ayres as Frieza  
Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor  
Vic Microgna as Broly  
Dameon Clarke as Perfect Cell  
TBA as Dr. Octagonapus  
Jim Cummings as Cat  
Tom Kenny as Dog


End file.
